<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DR Chatfic where Mondo is a dumbass and Taka can swear by TheWaterRogue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582868">DR Chatfic where Mondo is a dumbass and Taka can swear</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterRogue/pseuds/TheWaterRogue'>TheWaterRogue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, She/Her Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, They/Them Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:20:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29582868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterRogue/pseuds/TheWaterRogue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on a DR chatfic. Will be THH-centric. Let the hall monitor say fuck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: The Beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to a new Chatfic Hell! Relationships will be established the further I get into this, and there will be angst and all that good and dandy shit, but no deaths. I have zero plans, only vague ideas, so I'll provide a brief summary of each update in the notes, and most chapters probably won't have anything to do with a big storyline unless I state it in the chapter title and/or the notes. Have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>K.Ishimaru created a group chat called "Class Chat"!</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>K.Ishimaru added 15 people!</strong><br/>
<strong>K.Ishimaru gave the admin role to two people!</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Our teacher suggested I make a group chat for the class. However, while it was the teacher's suggestion, they will not be able to see the group chat and will not have the right to view it without everyone's consent. That being said, I have an announcement.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: bro?</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: what is it Taka????</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Fuck. That is all.</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: ANFKEBRIWBRKAJSN TAKA??? SWEARING???</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: WHAT TIMELINE IS THIS????</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: B R O</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: While I wanna thank you for the admin role, I am in too much shock from you saying the fuck word.</p>
<p><strong>B.Togami</strong>: Hmph, I expected more from you in regards to manners.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: Did this dickhead just "hmph" in a text???</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I don't swear in public or in places such as school because of the nature of these places, and I'm certainly not going to make a habit of it, but this is a group chat, not an event or place where people you don't know can hear you, so I don't mind vulgar language as much here. Plus, I consider the vast majority of you to be my friends as well as my classmates, so I can relax more around you all.</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Agreed. Besides Taka, it's unrealistic to expect perfect behaviour from anyone 100% of the time. It's important that you don't suppress yourself to the breaking point.</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: ^^^^</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: hall monitors can have little a swearing. as a treat.</p>
<p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Fuck off trust fund baby, let the man swear.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: TRUST FUND BABY AJDBSJSBAKDB</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: SBFJSBDJAHDIAI YAS BITCH POP OFF</p>
<p><strong>B.Togami</strong>: <strong>@M.Naegi</strong> I will pay you to defend me, hurry up. </p>
<p><strong>M.Naegi</strong>: Good for you, taka! I'm glad you're relaxed around us!</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: LMAOOOOO GET REKT BITCH, FEEL THE DESPAIR</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: lol</p>
<p><strong>H.Yamada</strong>: It would appear that Mister Togami has been shot down by the egg.</p>
<p>
  <strong>Admin C.Fujisaki has changed 2 names!</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>TrustFundBaby</strong>: I despise you all.</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: Why do you all keep comparing me to an egg?????</p>
<p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: NaEggi</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: NaEggi</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: NaEggi</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: NaEggi</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: NaEggi</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: NaEggi</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: NaEggi</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: NaEggi</p>
<p><strong>H.Yamada</strong>: NaEggi</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: ...I am fool.</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: Indeed you are.</p>
<p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: lol that's so like you! You haven't changed since middle school, have you?</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Ah! Greetings you two! I take it you two have finished with your events?</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: Indeed. I was quite successful in my little tournament today~</p>
<p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: And the concert went great!! We sold out all the tickets and everyone had a really good time!!!</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: That's good to hear you two!</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I spent last night creating copies of my notes from the classes you two missed while you were gone. Should I come to your dorm rooms to deliver them? I insist that you don't look over them too much now though, you must be quite exhausted!</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: You have my thanks, Taka, that would be wonderful of you.</p>
<p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: Awww, Taka you didn't have to do that, that's so sweet of you!!! &lt;3</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: Oooooh careful biker boy, Miss Pop Princess and Celeste are after your man~</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: FUCK OFF HE AIN'T MY MAN</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: He is correct, we are not dating. Please do not spread false rumours, Hina. Celeste, Sayaka, I'm on my way now, I will see you both shortly.</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>- DM: M.Oowada - - - &gt; A.Asahina - </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: BITCH</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: ABFJSBFOSBE SORRYYYYYY</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: YOU SWORE YOU WOULDN'T TELL HIM SHIT!!!</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: and I didn't. I was just teasing you~ plus it's your fault you told me.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: YOU HAD ME CORNERED! HE'S KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU, HE FUCKING ISN'T A COMPLETE IDIOT YOU KNOW! HE'D FIGURE IT OUT EVENTUALLY!!</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: the issue with that is?</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: Bitch, if he found out I like him like that, he might feel to awkward to talk to me again because he might think I'm only flirting with him!!! That's how this shit works, isn't it??? Pretty fuckin sure it is!</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: why tf would it be awkward? I'm all for relationship stuff but yours is confusing me. </p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: Because I'm pretty sure he's straight?? I mean, he's always friendly with the girls and they seem to like him back?? Like you know what literally JUST happened, the proof is right fuckin' there!!!</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>:</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: excuse me the fuck a moment</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>- Group Chat: Girl's Night - </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Donut</strong>: ladies, we have a fucking problem</p>
<p><strong>Muku</strong>: Oh dear.</p>
<p><strong>MikuStan</strong>: ?</p>
<p><strong>HackingPhotosynthesis</strong>: What's the sitch?</p>
<p><strong>FashionablyLate</strong>: bitch????</p>
<p><strong>GambleDamsel</strong>: Oh my.</p>
<p><strong>ShelockHerlmes</strong>: I have a good idea of what this is about.</p>
<p><strong>Bookworm</strong>: Is this about Taka and cornhead? Also I don't think I'll be in the class chat much. Too many people.</p>
<p><strong>Protein</strong>: Entirely fair, Touko. What appears to be the issue, Hina?</p>
<p><strong>Donut</strong>: [screenshots of her and Mondo's conversation] he's a dumbass, that's the fuckin sitch</p>
<p><strong>FashionablyLate</strong>: BUT WAIT DIDN'T TAKA ALREADY COME OUT TO THE CLASS????</p>
<p><strong>Donut</strong>: THAT'S MAH FUCKIN' POINT!!!!</p>
<p><strong>GambleDamsel</strong>: I believe he did, but I'll check with him just in case, he's at my door with the notes.</p>
<p><strong>GambleDamsel</strong>: Yes, he confirmed that he did come out to the class. Was Mondo simply not there? Perhaps he was sick?</p>
<p><strong>HackingPhotosynthesis</strong>: Actually yeah, I think he was! It was around the time he caught that really bad cold, I think!</p>
<p><strong>MikuStan</strong>: But?? He must have heard about it from Leon or Hiro???</p>
<p><strong>ShelockHerlmes</strong>: True, but given the reputation of those two, I suspect that Mondo believed them to be lying to tease him. That would also explain the black eyes the pair received that day too.</p>
<p><strong>MikuStan</strong>: Yikes. Taka's at my door now, I'll tell him that Mondo doesn't know yet!</p>
<p><strong>GambleDamsel</strong>: [photo of the notes Taka gave her] This man doesn't slack off does he?</p>
<p><strong>Donuts</strong>: WHAT THE SHIT THERE'S LIKE 6 PAGES???</p>
<p><strong>GambleDamsel</strong>: That's for two out of six classes.</p>
<p><strong>FashionablyLate</strong>: T W O ?</p>
<p><strong>Protein</strong>: Taka is the type of man to give everything his all. I know from personal experience as his sparring partner.</p>
<p><strong>HackingPhotosynthesis</strong>: Sparring partner???</p>
<p><strong>Protein</strong>: For a man who prefers to resolve conflict with words, he is surprisingly skilled in combat.</p>
<p><strong>Donut</strong>: Dude's ripped! He helps me with swim practise sometimes, so I know!! Never seen him fight though. </p>
<p><strong>Protein</strong>: Pray that you never have to.</p>
<p><strong>MikuStan</strong>: SAKURA??? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN???</p>
<p><strong>MikuStan</strong>: Anyway, I let Taka know and he said he's gonna go see Mondo right away!!!</p>
<p><strong>ShelockHerlmes</strong>: Good. Hopefully the issue will resolve itself then.</p>
<p><br/>
<strong>- DM: M.Owada - - - &gt; A.Asahina - </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: HOLY FUCK HINA-</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: Have fun figuring out the situation now.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: No wait come back how do I tell him bitch I am panicking</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: Ah, love~</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: HINA HELP-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Junko and the Broadcast System</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ishimondo will probably be the main ship in this, as you can probably tell. Long story short, Junko gets into the broadcasting system and fucks around and finds out. I'll also be including my own headcanons, such Mondo having a carpentry apprenticeship and a promise between Taka and Mondo with Mondo promising to fight less and Taka learning to relax more.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>- Class Chat -</strong>
</p><p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: WHO THE FUCK IS PLAYING THE ELECTRIC GUITAR AT 3:57 AM!?</p><p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: Leon?</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: hey, don't blame me! I'm tryna get my beauty sleep too!</p><p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: Okay good, because you definitely need it.</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: :(</p><p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: Well if it isn't either of you then who is it? I need to rip them a new one.</p><p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: Could it be Mioda? She's the one who plays it the most.</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I assure you it isn't. Seeing as this is rather sudden, seems to be happening throughout the entire school, and needs to be dealt with, I just had a quick meeting with the other class representatives as everyone is (unfortunately) awake. It would seem that everyone accounted for in the other two classes were attempting to sleep or minding their own business quietly, and none of them are the cause for the disturbance. However, while I have contacted most others in this class, I can't seem to get a response from Enoshima. I have let the other representatives know. We're about to start searching for her.</p><p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: Check the broadcasting room the school uses for announcements. Whoever's behind this might be using the speaker system.</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Will do, thank you for the suggestion Maizono!</p><p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: No problem~</p><p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: I swear if she's the reason I'm awake right now, she's going to have to find a different talent because there will be no photo editing software out there that will be capable of editing her face into something recognisable.</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: bitch holy shit chill</p><p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: huuuuuh? You suspect little ol' me?</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: junko where tf are you??</p><p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: Nunya.</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: Nunya?</p><p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: Leon no- too late</p><p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: NUNYA BUSINESS, BITCH! UPUPUPUPU!!</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: someone get taka back here, I've been murdered</p><p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: Rest in pieces, Leon.</p><p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: So are you responsible for waking up the entire school? Answer wisely. Lie and I will break you.</p><p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: lmao yeah it was me</p><p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: Say fairwell to your kneecaps, Enoshima.</p><p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: ANFKSBRIWHRJW YOU JUST SAID I'D BE FINE IF I TOLD THE TRUTH THO???</p><p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: No, I said I would break you if you lied. I never said what I'd do if you told the truth.</p><p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>:</p><p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: Taka is on his way to the announcement room. Either deal with him or deal with me. Pick your poison.</p><p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: too late he's already here, fuck</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: dude walks faster than how that purple haired kid runs when he pisses off that one scary-looking classmate of his</p><p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: Which one? The astronaut or the short one? Both run from her constantly.</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: short one, he runs the most</p><p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: Thought that was the case.</p><p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: Junko has been quiet. Has she been captured?</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Can confirm. She has been sent home for a week so the staff can get Chihiro, one of the students from the class above us, and one of the students in the class below us to develop a stronger security system so this does not happen again. You can all go back to sleep now.</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: rest in piss, junko</p><p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: You and the other class representatives have our thanks.</p><p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: Nighty-night, Taka &lt;3</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat (4 hours later) -</strong>
</p><p><strong>TrustFundBaby</strong>: Thank goodness, I'm glad she's gone.</p><p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: HEY I CAN STILL SEE THE CHAT, YOU WHORE</p><p><strong>TrustFundBaby</strong>: That does not make my statement incorrect. Anyway, that was all I wanted to say. I'm leaving.</p><p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: &gt;:(</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Remember Enoshima, you are still expected to carry out all of your school duties, including all assignments and homework, otherwise you'll have to have catch-up tutor sessions with me.</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: I'm at home rn and just want you guys to know she just sped past me with so many textbooks to her room. I think that's the quickest I've ever seen her move</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: oh come on, Taka's study sessions are great! And that's ME sayin it. And I hate studyin'!</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: Mondo, we all know why you like Taka's study groups</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: other than the food, of course</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: S H U T</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: c'mon dude it's so fucking obvious</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: Even I find it a little amusing, gotta say.</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Bro, is there something else you enjoy about the study sessions? If so, please tell me! I'll make sure to include more of it!</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: I think that maaaaaaaaaaay be an impossible Taka. Unless you got a cloning machine?</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: hina say one more word and I'm hiding your donuts</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: shutting up</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I must admit, I'm confused.</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: don't worry bout it bro</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: If you say so... Anyway, there's another announcement from school, so apologies <strong>@everyone</strong> but this is important. Due to the imminent upgrade in school security due to a certain person's actions, there won't be any classes next week, meaning we all have the week off. Other than Enoshima, of course. She has been given explicit instructions to keep up with her studies.</p><p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: Oh, the despair...</p><p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: Ah, karma is a lady second only to luck herself~</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: NO CLASSES!!!!</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: FREEDOOOOOOOOOM!!!!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- DM: M.Oowada - - - - &gt; K.Ishimaru -</strong>
</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: bro I got an idea</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: What is it?</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: y'know how I got that paid carpentry apprenticeship?</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Yes, I recall! I'm still incredibly proud of you for that!</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: well I've been savin' a bit and I wanna take ya somewhere during the week break as thanks for tutorin' me and stuff</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Oh, you don't have to do that, Mondo! I'm happy to help you!</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: I know I don't but I wanna. plus ya promised me you'd try wearing casual clothes when I promised ya I'd get into less fights, and since I'm the one that made ya promise, I should get em for ya</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Well, I did promise... But are you certain you wish to spend your money on me? Surely there are other things.</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: nothin' I can think of</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: You're not giving up until I say "yes", are you?</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: not unless ya really don't wanna</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: It sounds fun, Mondo. If you're absolutely certain, then I'd love to.</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: great, I'll let you know when we're going as soon as I know</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I look forward to it!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Taka is a stronk lad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This part is inspired by a comic made by Mickules on Tumblr! I found their work while browsing and had a look, and their ishimondo stuff looks really good! I'm not sure about what some of the other fandoms they draw for are, but either way, their art is top-quality! Mild warning for mentions of bleeding. Nothing graphic, but I had best put a warning here just in case.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>- DM: M.Oowada - - - - &gt; K.Ishimaru -</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: hey bro, almost done with the project work gave me, I'll swing by your dorm in like 10 mins to get ya</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Very well, I shall see you in ten minutes!</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat (2 hours after the private message) -</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: uuuh guys not to worry you all or anything</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: but Taka just called me to take Mondo to the hospital</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: and there was a lot of yelling on the other end of the call</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: what</p>
<p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: Oh no!</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: There is not a single encouraging word on this screen.</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: lmao break up of the fucking century</p>
<p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: Leon! &gt;:(</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: WHY DOES ALL THE INTERESTING AND CHAOTIC SHIT HAPPEN WHEN I'M NOT AT SCHOOL</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: junko that really shouldn't be your concern right now. anyway I'm on my way to them now</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Let me know if you need back up.</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: Yeah, me too!!!</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: guys c'mon Taka's there, it's probably not that bad</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: yeah Taka ain't thr type to get himself into trouble</p>
<p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: thr</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: thr</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: thr</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: thr</p>
<p><strong>H.Yamada</strong>: thr</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: thr</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: thr</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: fuck off</p>
<p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: I would like to point out that Oowada is there too, Kuwata, Hiro. Taka may not do anything rash that would result in an emergency room visit, but Oowada might.</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: fair</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: UUUUUUUH GUYS????</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: [sent a photo] THERE ARE POLICE??? AND PEOPLE ARE ON THE FLOOR BLEEDING???</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: WHAT</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: DUDE I TAKE BACK THE BREAK UP THING, MONDO BRO WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO??</p>
<p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: OMG WHAT</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: oh shit, drama???</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: junko why</p>
<p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Well this escalated quickly.</p>
<p><strong>H.Yamada</strong>: Well that's a plot twist.</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: What on earth happened here?</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: UH GUYS YOU NEED TO SEE THIS</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: [sent a link to a video showing a late teen in a white school uniform and black boots fighting off three yakuza members without breaking a sweat after a taller man with a pompadour who was accompanying him was hit over the head with a pipe]</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: TAKA!?</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: HOLY SHIT</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: DUDE</p>
<p><strong>H.Yamada</strong>: Mister Ishimaru super saiyan confirmed?</p>
<p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Oh my.</p>
<p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: Taka can do that?</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: remind me to ask him to help with my training</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: WHAT THE FUCK??</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: Well that was certainly... Unexpected.</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Ah, so that is what happened.</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: IS THIS WHAT YOU MEANT BY HOPING WE'D NEVER HAVE TO SEE HIM FIGHT??</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Perhaps.</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: [sent a photo] He's showing the police the video!</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: [sent a photo] THEY BOTH GOT ARRESTED???</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: SIR WHERE ARE YOU TAKING OUR BIKER AND HALL MONITOR?? SIR???? GIVE THEM BACK, YOU CLASSMATE-TAKER MAN</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: TAIL 'EM NAEGGI</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: I CAN'T RUN THAT FAST MAN THEY HAVE A CAR</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: SHIT</p>
<p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: I work with the local police station regularly, I'll go investigate. I should return within two hours.</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: Thank you!!</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat (2 hours later) -</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: ok so</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: YOU LIVE</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: oh hey mondo we thought you were dead</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Oowada, what happened to make Taka go into self-defense mode like that?</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: long story short, the gang pissed off the yakuza when I wasn't lookin, yakuza took it out on me cuz of the "I'm the leader" thing, and Taka. yeah. did anyone here know he could do that? am I just stupid???</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: answer that Kuwata and you'll be eating through a straw</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: :(</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: I did, but only from our sparring sessions. It seems everyone else was none the wiser.</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: yeah I don't think I'm gonna run in the halls anymore</p>
<p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: The police took Taka somewhere for some reason. Not entirely sure why but they've assured both me and Oowada he's not in trouble, so I've left while Oowada is waiting for him to finish.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: they better not do shit to him, I fuckin swear</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: oh shit wait I think they're bringin him out</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: they finally giving your date back?</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: Kuwata I might have a bleedin head but I will curbstomp you</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: still this is kinda nuts man</p>
<p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: This certainly has been an unexpected turn of events.</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: yeah I mean, who knew (other than sakura) that Taka could kick absolute ass??</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: I'm just glad you're both ok</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: I've been keeping up to date on the video and it looks like most of the school have seen it now</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: how can you tell?</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: there are a lot of comments about no longer running in the halls</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: ah</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: I give it two weeks before everyone goes back to running.</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: bet</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: bet</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: If you insist.</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: WAIT NO-</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: WAIT NO-</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: [sent a photo of both him and Taka, with the latter holding an envelope of money. Taka seems to be a little embarrassed by it all] lmao guess who got fuckin rewarded for brawlin!</p>
<p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Ah, so that's why they took Taka away.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: yeah but now we gotta go again, Taka's insistin I get my head looked at</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: lmao see ya later, have fun on your date</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: Kuwata I Will End You</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Junko, her teddy bear, and one pissed-off hall monitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taka McFucking Snaps</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I headcanon that Taka gets SUPER grouchy if he doesn't get enough sleep, the guy works so much so he needs the rest. Mild warning for injury mentions again!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>- Class Chat (4:27 A.M) -</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: <strong>@M.Ikusaba @K.Ishimaru @S.Ogami</strong> hey so there r noises in the hallway please look and tell me what it is</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>:<strong> @M.Ikusaba @K.Ishimaru @S.Ogami</strong></p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>:<strong> @M.Ikusaba @K.Ishimaru @S.Ogami</strong></p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>:<strong> @M.Ikusaba @K.Ishimaru @S.Ogami</strong></p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: HEY DIPSHIT THEY'RE ASLEEP LIKE HOW YOU SHOULD BE AND I WAS UNTIL A MINUTE AGO</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: says the man yelling</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: and I took a huuuge nap during the day so I'm not sleepy</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: Hiro this is a fucking text are you that stupid</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: guys stfu I don't wanna mute the chat cuz theres usually funny shit happening but I fuckin will don't johnny test me</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: hiro dude you sure you ain't on something</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: DUDE I KEEP TELLING YOU I'M NOT LIKE THAT, I HATE THAT STUFF</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: and there is DEFINITELY something outside man I can hear it</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: dude just open the door and take a look</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: fuck no I am not getting eaten today, sir</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: mondo wait I hear it too</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: fr?</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: yeah man put your ear against the door</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: okay what the fuck? why does it sound mechanical?</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: FUCKIN TOLD YA</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: ok here's what we're gonna do</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: let's all open our doors on the count of 3 so we all look together</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: sounds fair</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: fiiiiiiiiiiine</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: 1</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: 2</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: 3</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: <strong>@M.Ikusaba @K.Ishimaru @S.Ogami</strong> WAKE UP</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: <strong>@M.Ikusaba @K.Ishimaru @S.Ogami</strong> IT HAS CLAWS</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: <strong>@M.Ikusaba @K.Ishimaru @S.Ogami</strong> HELP</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: wtf guys it's half 4</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: What the absolute fuck are you three screaming about at 4:30 in the morning!?</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: What seems to be the issue?</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: ROBOT BEAR</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: OUTSIDE THE DORMS IN THE CORRIDOR</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: IT HAS CLAWS</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I swear if someone let their fucking science project out they will not know peace for the rest of the year.</p>
<p><strong>I.Ikusaba</strong>: wait, robot bear? oh no</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: If you know who's behind this, I suggest you speak up.</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: I think Junko had Fujisaki and one of the kids from the class above us make a robot bear for her so it could do stuff she didn't wanna do</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: commissioned it and everything</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: WHY WOULD SHE COMMISSION A SERVICE ROBOT TO HAVE CLAWS</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: <strong>@J.Enoshima</strong> I know you're awake, get your ass here now.</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: muku help the hall monitor's swearing at me about my teddy bear :(</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: sounds like a you problem</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: muku please</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Enoshima, take your toy back inside your dorm or I will confiscate it.</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: lmao I'd like to see you try</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: ...hello?</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: guys he's actually dragging it</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: I'm looking outside my door and he is just dragging it by the head</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: BUT THE CLAWS??</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: oh I ain't saying he won't have to see that nurse chick in the class above us when he's done, this shit looks like it hurts, but it looks like he isn't that pissed so that's good</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Is his face red or completely calm?</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: calm</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: ...why?</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: oh god oh fuck</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Enoshima, you are a dead woman.</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: rest in pieces junko</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: I take it that Taka's one of those "quiet angry" types?</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: I fear no man. But Taka when he's truly angry... That scares me.</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: FEAR?????</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: Taka has been angry with me ONCE. Never. Again.</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: wtf did you do???</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: pretend I was sick to miss a study group to go to a gang fight</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Quite the mistake on your part.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: oh yeah, no more lying to him</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Enoshima.</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: FUCK</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: lmao</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: On account of this thing having claws, something that classes as a weapon and can be proved as such by the state of my clothes and lower arms, I am permitted by school regulations to both confiscate and destroy this "toy" bear. Into the incinerator it goes.</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Goodbye you little shit.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: ABDKSBDKWBRKW</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: YOU BITCH, CHIHIRO PUT WORK INTO THAT</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I'm fully aware of that so I got a USB stick and copied the code to that so it can be used as proof of their work. I will be giving this to her tomorrow at breakfast. Now then, unless there is anything else, I'll be going back to sleep. Do not wake me up again unless there is a literal fucking fire or you want me in a foul mood for the entire day.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat (8:30 AM) -</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: wow</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: holy shit</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I apologise for my language earlier! I was simply in a bad mood after being woken up.</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: No kidding. Outta curiosity, what punishment did the school give my sister?</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Well, not only was there the disturbance of students to account for, there was also possession of a weapon, harm dealt with that weapon, and used other student's talents in creation of said weapon, which is fine but only if it's display only. And this wasn't. Overall, the school has suspended her for a further 4 months.</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: this blows</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: just be grateful that he wanted to go to sleep instead of chew ya out</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: You got off incredibly lightly, Enoshima.</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Also, Enoshima, the school has given me permission to personally discipline you if you commit a single offense after this one, no matter how small it is.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: JUNKHOE FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY, PACK IT IN</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: I have seen this man personally discipline other students before after gaining the school's permission. They dare not look him in the eyes again.</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: FEAR???</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: okay I'm actually a little scared ngl</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: Okay so you DO have a brain in there!</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: FBDKDKAKDBSKDNAKWBD CHIHIRO</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: LMAO</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: lmao get her ass</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Enoshima, there is not to be a SINGLE disturbance from you again. Do I make myself clear?</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: Yes, Sir!</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- DM: M.Ikusaba - - - - &gt; J.Enoshima -</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: you're plotting something aren't you</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: Yep! And I want your help!</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: haha</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: fuck off</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: fine I'll do it myself</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: have fun</p>
<p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: bitch</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: whore</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5: Operation Stop Junko!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh oh, here comes trouble!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>- DM: A.Asahina - - - - &gt; M.Oowada -</strong>
</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: heeeeeeeey~</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: whadya want ya little donut gremlin?</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: okay first of all that's no way to talk to your wingwoman, and second of all, I wanted to know if you've actually managed to ask Taka to be your boyfriend yet?</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: no</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: why?</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: why haven't you asked Sakura out? you ain't slick, we all see you staring other than her</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: touché</p><p><br/><strong>- Group Chat: Girls Night</strong> -</p><p><strong>Donuts</strong>: no, he still hasn't asked :/</p><p><strong>HackingPhotosynthesis</strong>: damn it Mondo I was counting on you</p><p><strong>GambleDamsel</strong>: I expect my winnings tomorrow, Fujisaki.</p><p><strong>HackingPhotosynthesis</strong>: yeah yeah, one milk tea and those biscuit thingies, right?</p><p><strong>GambleDamsel</strong>: Correct~</p><p><strong>ShelockHermles</strong>: Still, it's honestly a little concerning that Mondo hasn't made a move yet. Though, to be quite honest, we may have been looking at this the wrong way.</p><p><strong>Donuts</strong>: whaddaya mean?</p><p><strong>ShelockHerlmes</strong>: Perhaps, despite his opinions on PDA in school, Taka may be the one to confess to Oowada, and not the other way around.</p><p><strong>Donuts</strong>: W H A T</p><p><strong>GambleDamsel</strong>: Not the take I was expecting, I admit.</p><p><strong>ShelockHermles</strong>: Allow me to check something.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- DM: K.Kirigiri - - - - &gt; K.Ishimaru -</strong>
</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Good evening, Taka.</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Good evening to you too, Kirigiri! Can I help you with something?</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Nothing major, I just had a quick question for you. This isn't an interrogation, so don't feel pressured to answer it.</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: By all means, ask away.</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Do you intend to confess any romantic feelings to Oowada?</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Oh, is it that obvious?</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Is that a yes?</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Yes, it is, I just wasn't expecting anyone to figure it out! Then again, what with your abilities, I shouldn't be surprised.</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Don't worry, no one else seems to have figured it out. I must confess though, there is something about this that's confusing me. Why haven't you confessed before? I've noticed your feelings for him for a while, and you're usually not one to keep secrets.</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Ah, you see, I'm not the most... Socially adept person, so I've been struggling with figuring out how to approach the subject. I've heard that these things never go exactly according to plan, but I'd still like to plan things out.</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: But you don't know where to start?</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: No, I don't.</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: I see. Well, thank you for answering my question, Taka. I shall see you in class tomorrow.</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Have a good evening, Kirigiri!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Group Chat: Girls Night -</strong>
</p><p><strong>ShelockHerlmes</strong>: I had a word with Taka, and he confirmed that he is in fact trying to think of how to confess to Oowada himself.</p><p><strong>Donuts</strong>: HOLY SHIT</p><p><strong>SherlockHerlmes</strong>: However, due to him not having a very good social life prior to Hopes Peak, he hasn't the faintest about how to bring it up. He is trying though.</p><p><strong>Donuts</strong>: I wanna hug him and tell him he's doing great</p><p><strong>GambleDamsel</strong>: Hina, he's not a small child.</p><p><strong>Donuts</strong>: Doesn't mean I can't hug him and tell him he's doing great! You don't stop needing validation after a certain age! It's always nice to think that someone's proud of you, isn't it??</p><p><strong>GambleDamsel</strong>: I suppose that's fair.</p><p><strong>ShelockHerlmes</strong>: That's a surprisingly wise observation from you, Hina.</p><p><strong>Donuts</strong>: thank you- SURPRISINGLY?</p><p><strong>ShelockHerlmes</strong>: :)</p><p><strong>FashionablyLate</strong>: say whaaaaaaat? The hall monitor's gonna confess to the biker???</p><p><strong>FashionablyLate</strong>: well that throws my old plan out the window and gives me a better one!!!!</p><p><strong>Donuts</strong>: plan?</p><p><strong>ShelockHerlmes</strong>: What plan, Enoshima?</p><p><strong>HackingPhotosynthesis</strong>: you better not try anything, those are my friends!! I WILL personally fight you!</p><p><strong>GambleDamsel</strong>: Fujisaki, I'm sorry, but you're about as threatening as a marshmallow still in the bag.</p><p><strong>HackingPhotosynthesis</strong>: I'll fight you too, square up</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- New Group Chat: Operation Stop Junko -</strong>
</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: <strong>@everyone</strong> guyyyyyys we need to stop Junkooooo</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: Agreed</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: Oh boy, what's she done now?</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Check the girl's group chat.</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: wait you guys have a separate group chat?</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: and what the hell is going on?</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Basically, Taka is planning to confess to Oowada, but now Junko knows and is plotting something and we don't know what.</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: oh god</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: oh fuck</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: I'll keep an eye on her. No one let Taka and Oowada know. Last thing we need is them freaking out.</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: Kuwata, Hagakure, I'm looking at you.</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: Yes Ma'am.</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: Yes Ma'am.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: so what else can we do???</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Now I don't like this, as relationships shouldn't be interfered with unless toxic, but we don't know what Enoshima is doing, so it may be best to actually help them into a relationship before she can cause any harm.</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: ok great. how do we do that?</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: yo, Hina! you're the love expert right?? how do we do this???</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: they hang out after school's over, right? don't they leave the school grounds sometimes?</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Correct, usually on Fridays.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: I say we tail 'em on Friday then when they leave, and create a few "accidents".</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Accidents?</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: you know, stuff like makin' em trip so they fall on each other, put up fake road work signs to make em take the long way round, things like that!!</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: the fuck kind of films have you been watching? those clichés never work in real life</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: got any better ideas, Ball Brains?</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: rom-com clichés it is</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Me and Hiro may have to stay behind.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: wait why???</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: My physical form and Hiro's hair would be far too recognisable from a distance.</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: shit you right</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: awwwwww :(</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Fear not, we shall only be at the academy. If it makes you feel better, think of it as back-up support waiting in case anything happens.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: Yeah, I guess that does make me feel a bit better!</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: I'll give Junko some fake modelling jobs in the city over to make sure she can't interfere.</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: won't that piss her off?</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: I Do Not Care.</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: I can help you make it look convincing if you like!</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: Thank you Fujisaki, that would be helpful.</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: I do believe that settles it. Remember, no one outside of this chat can know.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: OPERATION STOP JUNKO IS A GO!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6: Damn it, Togami.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Another mild warning of injury here folks! Just some bruising, nothing serious.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>- DM: M.Ikusaba - - - - &gt; J.Enoshima -</strong>
</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: hey you got some more modelling jobs, this time in the city over, I've forwarded the details to you</p><p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: how tf did YOU get MY job offer??</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: one of the guys I used to work with kept in touch and they've got their own fashion thing now, he figured it be easier to send me the details so I could give them to you directly rather than go hunting for your details</p><p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: fiiiiiine I'll allow it, but ONLY because everyone deserves to see this gorgeous face at least once in their life!</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: cool, I'll let them know.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Group Chat: Operation Stop Junko -</strong>
</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: she took the bait</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Good, that should keep her occupied. At least until she finds out it's fake.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: <strong>@L.Kuwata</strong> status update</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: I have my eyes on eyebrows, he's going to corn's dorm</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: what</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: He sees Taka going to Oowada's dorm room.</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: oh</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: jfc get it together, Hiro</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: I also see the trust fund baby staring at me</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: oh, Togami?</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: how tf you work out trust fund baby but not eyebrows or corn??</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Is no one else concerned about the fact that Kuwata has been spotted by Togami?</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: eh, he isn't one to get into this kind of thing, I'm sure it's fine</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat -</strong>
</p><p><strong>TrustFundBaby</strong>: <strong>@L.Kuwata</strong>, care to explain why you seem to be stalking <strong>@K.Ishimaru</strong> and <strong>@M.Oowada</strong>?</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: what</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I beg your pardon?</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Group Chat: Operation Stop Junko -</strong>
</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: I stand corrected. Damn it, Togami.</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: EYEBROWS HAS SPOTTED ME, I REPEAT, EYEBROWS HAS SPOTTED ME</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: TACTICAL RETREAT! RUUUUUN!!!</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: oh shit oh fuck</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: This isn't good. </p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: they aren't even past the fucking school gates and everything's gone to shit</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Well this is going great. Plus Junko can see the class chat.</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: I would go and delete the message, but...</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat -</strong>
</p><p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: OwO what's this?</p><p><strong>J.Enoshima</strong>: also <strong>@M.Ikusaba</strong> I tried calling the guy's number for the job to double check stuff and it was a telemarketer for lawnmowers? So I don't trust that :)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Group Chat: Operation Stop Junko -</strong>
</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: She's seen it. And knows the job's fake.</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: DAMN IT! WHY A TELEMARKETER, FUJISAKI!?</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: I DON'T KNOW I JUST PICKED A RANDOM NUMBER, I DIDN'T THINK SHE'D BE SMART ENOUGH TO CALL IT</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Well that was quick. Ogami, can you please keep an eye on Enoshima with Ikusaba? And Hiro, you meet up with Kuwata and try to help with the "being spotted" situation.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: act like you dared him to do it!</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: got it! hold on buddy I'm coming!</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: HURRY UP I CAN ONLY HIDE FROM AN ANNOYED HALL MONITOR AND PISSED OFF BIKER FOR SO LONG</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: mondo's there? It was nice knowing you Leon</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: DUDE GET OVER HERE AND HELP ME</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: BUT I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: YOU'RE THE OLDEST IN THE ENTIRE DAMN SCHOOL OTHER THAN THE TEACHERS THO???</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Hiro, I have to focus my attention on Enoshima. Go and assist Kuwata.</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: I'm so dead</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: we die together dude, I'm hiding the library</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: omw</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: What's the situation with Enoshima?</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Quiet. We've managed to barricade her inside her dorm, but she's quietened down. It's honestly a little concerning. Ikusaba says to give it 20 minutes before we check on her, just to give Taka and Oowada a chance to leave the school and make it far enough for her to be unable to follow them.</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Sounds like a plan. Hina, you're stationed near the gates, correct?</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Hina? Are you there?</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Hina?</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: uh-huh! Sorry, got a little distracted~</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: and you have a go at me for not getting corn or eyebrows... </p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: they're leaving the school now</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: oh! I see them!!!! I'll start tailing them!</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Good luck, Hina.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: Thank youuuuuu~ upupupupu~</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: ...Wait.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: LATER WHORES!</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: WAIT WHAT</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: I THOUGH SHE WAS BARRICADED IN HER ROOM??</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: BITCH CLIMBED OUT THROUGH THE FUCKING WINDOW, THAT'S WHY IT WAS SO QUIET</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: FUCKING DAMN IT</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: First things first, we find Hina and make sure she's okay, then we all go after Enoshima.</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Agreed.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: [Sent a photo. It's a selfie showing she's a little roughed up but mostly unharmed.]</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: I'm okay, don't worry about me! I'll go to the infirmary, you guys just keep an eye on those three!</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Very well. Fujisaki, is it possible for you to hack into the city's security cameras to find them?</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: Yeah, it's possible. Go out and look for them anyway, it may take me a little while. I'll update you on any progress! Now go, they might not have gone that far yet!</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Ogami, Hiro, you two had best come along with us, the plan has already changed a lot so it couldn't possibly hurt to have some extra back-up.</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: yeah, got it, we'll be right there</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: I'll be there shortly.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: Good luck, team!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat -</strong>
</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: everything sure is lively this afternoon, what's happening?</p><p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: I'm assuming you mean all of the running around being done by a group of our classmates in particular, including one student stalking two others.</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: ye</p><p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: Not sure, but I heard Hina had to go to the infirmary.</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: YIKES???</p><p><strong>TrustFundBaby</strong>: I'm just wondering why Kuwata was stalking Ishimaru and Oowada of all people.</p><p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: yeesh, I leave for a concert and suddenly it's like the school's on fire! I mean, practically everyone was running towards town when I was walking up to the school, a lot of them shouting out for Junko! Didn't she JUST get back today?</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: wait but it hasn't been 4 months yet??</p><p><strong>TrustFundBaby</strong>: I believe she payed her way back in.</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: ah.</p><p><strong>TrustFundBaby</strong>: But the school's ruling about Ishimaru taking direct control of her discipline after one more slip-up stands firm.</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: well rip Junko. She must have done SOMETHING to get this many people riled up.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: she was the one who put me into the infirmary for a start. stealing then yeeting my own phone at me was a bit rude too :/</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: Hina! Are you okay????</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: a little bruised but otherwise okay</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: It's Taka and Mondo I'm worried for</p><p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: Taka and Oowada?</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: junko's planning something</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: Oh no</p><p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: Oh no</p><p><strong>TrustFundBaby</strong>: Well. This should be entertaining.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7: A Confession and Junko Fucked Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Junko Fucked Up!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not entirely chat-based this time folks!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mondo... Do you hear something?"</p><p>"Actually yeah, now that ya mention it... It sounds like someone runnin' in heels..."</p><p>Both boys turn around to see one Ultimate Fashionista dashing towards them with fire in her eyes (and surprisingly sturdy ankles for someone running in heels), with a group of their classmates stampeding behind her, yelling at Junko to stop, absolutely no one showing signs of stopping.</p><p>"WHAT THE FU-" Mondo was abruptly silenced as Taka yanked him by the sleeve to the side as Junko missed her tackle, falling face-first into the concrete, several fake eyelashes being torn off in the process. Did that stop her though? No. She immediately sprang back to her feet and tried tackling Mondo again, this time successfully draping her arms around the taller man, causing said man to stumble backwards before regaining his balance.</p><p>"Oh, darling! So rude of you to just ignore me and not tell me you were hanging out with a friend! I missed you, my lil' snugglemuffin!" Junko cried, as she began nuzzling her face into Mondo's neck.</p><p>"Uh... What?"</p><p>"Don't tell me you forgot! I asked you if we were going on a date tonight, but you said no 'cause you were busy!"</p><p>"Mondo, what is she talking abo-"</p><p>"Taka, don't listen to her! She's lying!" Leon ran up to the three, being followed by everyone else bar Hina and Chihiro.</p><p>"Whaaaaat? WHY would I lie about me and my snugglemuffin's relationship!?"</p><p>"BECAUSE WE AIN'T DATING AND I'M NOT... WHATEVER IT IS YOU CALLED ME, GET OFF!"</p><p>Junko shrunk back, covering her ears. "Yeesh, talk about loud... Seriously, you got a boom box for a throat? Fuckin' hell."</p><p>Mondo just grumbled and started removing blondish-pink hairs from his jacket. "Seriously, the fuck has gotten into you!?"</p><p>Kirigiri began, "She's just... Messing around. Being Enoshima-"</p><p>"Uwaaah, you're so mean, Kirigiri! All I wanted was to greet my beloved-"</p><p>"Cut the crap, Junko!" Mukuro interjected. "This is going too far!"</p><p>Sakura nodded in agreement, "Indeed, you shouldn't meddle with affairs such as these."</p><p>"Awwww, but you guys were gonna meddle too, ya hypocrites! Jus' wanted to make the hall monitor jealous is all... Make him a little miserable... As a treat."</p><p>"Jealous? Why would Taka be jealous-" Mondo froze, and you could hear the metaphorical gears turning in his head. He slowly turned around to the hall monitor, lilac eyes looking for any kind of confirmation of his theory. Taka's head hung low, his fists clenched so hard that his knuckles turned white. He said nothing, looked at no one.</p><p>"Taka?" Hiro took a tentative step forward, before being stopped by Kirigiri's outstretched arm. The entire group looked at the man clad in white, waiting for any kind of response.</p><p>"...Mondo. I would appreciate it if you would come with me, briefly. Everyone else, return to school immediately. I shall have a discussion with all of you there about what transpired here today separately."</p><p>"Whaaaaat? C'mon Taka, we only just got to town! Lemme hang out with you two~" Junko began, "let's have some fu-" she was cut off by a look she had never seen before; a look that even made Kirigiri's blood run cold. One pair of eyes, crimson in colour and emphasised by pure, unadulterated rage seemed to pierce Junko's very being, and shook everyone else's; a silent fury that didn't need vocalising. No words were needed from that point. Everyone, other than Taka and Mondo, turned around and headed back towards the school, not saying a single word on the way back.</p><p>Mondo looked on at the retreating group, noticing their pace quicken the longer Taka stared at them. Noticing the shorter man sigh, he looked at him. Taka wordlessly looked up at the biker before once again walking down the street, Mondo following suit.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat -</strong>
</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: <strong>@A.Asahina</strong> everyone other than Mondo and Taka came back!</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: Really??? Even the walking fashion disaster???</p><p><strong>TrustFundBaby</strong>: I wouldn't celebrate just yet. They all look like they've seen a ghost.</p><p><strong>TrustFundBaby</strong>: Enoshima included.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: f e a r</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: I was able to get into the cams just as the group caught up with Enoshima, Mondo, and Taka.</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: what happened??</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: Taka got angry. Not annoyed. Angry. Like "100% done with your shit" angry. Proper anger. No yelling. Just a glare. Couldn't see it properly but it made Enoshima shut up IMMEDIATELY.</p><p><strong>TrustFundBaby</strong>: Alright even I have to admit that's a feat.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Group Chat: Operation Stop Junko -</strong>
</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: TAKA'S ANGRY??</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: So you heard.</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: I was able to hack into the cams just as you guys caught up with them. I honestly couldn't tell if it was JUST Enoshima he's mad at or if it's all of us.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: wait, "us"? We weren't there, Chi!</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: Ye but we were GOING to be</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Something tells me that while he may be well and truly furious with Enoshima after what she pulled, he may be disappointed with our group for not telling him about her plans, seeing as we made it fairly obvious that we knew.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: the idea of Taka being disappointed with us has the same feeling as the idea of a parent being disappointed with us for some reason</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: yeah but we had a reason not to right? maybe he'll listen to us</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Perhaps. He isn't unreasonable, but I don't think that would stop him from feeling disappointed.</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: I'm still surprised he could galre like that</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: galre</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: galre</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: :|</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: I believe the best course of action is to await Taka's conversation with us and Enoshima. We can explain our actions when he arrives.</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: I got Junko on lockdown, she isn't leaving the same room as me. Though, she's actually kinda looking shaken tbh. I think she's realised who's gonna be disciplining her.</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: We must also make sure he knows what happened to Hina.</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: one sec, I think she forgot about that</p><p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: [sent an image. It depicts a blurry distraught Junko with the word "despair" visible beneath her face] LMAO</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: oh yeah, Hina ain't you and Taka good buds?</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: yeah we're pretty close! not as close as me and Sakura but still good friends!</p><p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: LMAO SHE A DEAD WOMAN</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: I suppose all that's left is to await Taka's arrival and judgement.</p><p><br/>Taka led Mondo into a more secluded area of a local park, each man not daring to say a word until the other spoke. Taka kept walking for a little while before abruptly stopping once certain he and his companion were out of sight from everyone else in the vicinity. It was then, and only then, that Taka turned around to face Mondo after what seemed like an eternity of silence.</p><p>"As you've probably guessed from that... Incident, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for quite some time, though I've never had the words to say it. I still don't, to be honest."</p><p>"Taka, I-"</p><p>"Please, let me finish. If I can't think of any graceful or tactful way to say this, then let me be as blunt as I can; I am in love with you, Mondo Oowada," Taka continued, his face growing increasingly red as he tried to keep his composure, "and quite honestly, I don't think I'm ever going to feel the same way about anyone else, no matter what happens. I... understand if you don't share the sentiment."</p><p>"Taka, wait-" </p><p>"I don't expect you to. I completely understand if you'd prefer someone more like yourself. I... I'd completely u-understand if this means you d-don't want to see me again. I-"</p><p>"KIYOTAKA ISHIMARU, LOOK AT ME!"</p><p>Taka snapped his head up to see a reddened face on the verge of tears not unlike his own, Mondo's hands firmly clasped on his shoulders.</p><p>"M-Mondo, wh-"</p><p>"I... I LOVE YOU TOO, SO DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT DUMBASS SHIT EVER AGAIN-" once again, Mondo was cut off, but this time not by a protective sleeve pull, but a sharp tug on his collar as Taka pulled him down to kiss him, tears streaming down his face. Mondo froze for a moment, before sliding his hands down from Taka's shoulders to his back. Taka reciprocated, moving his arms away from Mondo's collar so they could snake their way around his waist. After a few more moments, the pair separated and look at each others faces, both men crying but beaming at each other, feeling safe and secure in the arms of the person they loved most. Taka brought a hand up to Mondo's face and gently cupped his cheek. Mondo leant into it, a smaller smile stretching into a broad grin as they both began laughing with each other; truly a beginning to a most beautiful romance.</p><p>However, the day wasn't over yet.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat -</strong>
</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: TAKA AND MONDO ARE BACK</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: OH THANK GOODNESS</p><p><b>J.Enoshima</b>: oh boy</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: oh yeah before I forget</p><p>
  <strong>Admin C.Fujisaki has changed 2 names!</strong>
</p><p><strong>Bitch</strong>: fair</p><p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: this is correct, thanks Fujisaki.</p><p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: also you should get ready to leg it, Junko.</p><p><strong>Bitch</strong>: I've had some time to calm down and honestly what's he gonna do? Stare at me??</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: oh!! Sakura and Kirigiri are there!!</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: OwO?</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: they're showing them their phones???</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: oh no oh dear oh god oh fuck</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: does he look mad?</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: he gave Kirigiri and Sakura the classic Parental Look Of Disappointment™ (as he will probably give the rest of the people involved once he sees them) but now he looks LIVID</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: he's got his phone out</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: <b>@Bitch</b>, your disciplinary measures begin tomorrow. Not only did you assault Mondo earlier today, but you stole from, impersonated, and attacked Hina, giving her need to visit the infirmary for medical attention. I will be reporting this immediately, and then you shall be my responsibility to discipline as I see fit.</p><p><strong>Bitch</strong>: lmao I'd like to see you try, you can't hit me and your stares don't do shit to me long term. Hell the only reason I was disturbed before is because I hadn't seen you mad before! Now I know what you're like!</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: :)</p><p><b>Bitch</b>: what</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Everyone else involved in this other than Mondo will receive a warning and the knowledge that I'm mildly disappointed that they didn't tell me that Enoshima was plotting something.</p><p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: somehow that hurts more than you being mad at us</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Trust me, it won't.</p><p><strong>Bitch</strong>: taka the fuck does that mean?</p><p><strong>Bitch</strong>: TAKA??</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: That's Ishimaru to you, Enoshima.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8: It's Punishment Time!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Junko learns that her actions have consequences.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Rest in Pepperoni, Junko</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- DM: K.Ishimaru - - - - &gt; M.Ikusaba -</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Good evening, Ikusaba. I have something I would like to discuss with you. In person, preferably. Could I trouble you to meet me in my dorm room? I can't let Enoshima even have a chance of hearing about this. It's about her discipline beginning tomorrow.</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: Sounds devious. I'll be there in 5.</p>
<p><br/>A click of an unlocking door. A few footsteps. A figure walking into a quiet room, the air quiet save for the soft snores of a sleeping girl. The calm before the storm...</p>
<p>
  <em>FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!</em>
</p>
<p>"GET YOUR ASS UP, JUNKO!"</p>
<p>"KYAAAAA!" The ultimate fashionista jumped out of bed, her foot getting caught in the blankets. As she face-planted into the floor, her sister walked over and stood above her, arms folded and a whistle around her neck. "M...Muku? The fuck is going o-" she's interrupted by her sister dropping a digital watch in front of her. 00:00. Midnight, otherwise known as the beginning of the new day.</p>
<p>"Taka says your discipline starts now. He wants you in the library immediately. Failure to comply will result in a five hour run with two of our upperclassmen. At their pace."</p>
<p>"BUT IT'S MIDNIGHT! AND IT'S SATURDAY!"</p>
<p>"Therefore it's yesterday's tomorrow. He was quite specific. Now get your ass moving." Mukuro turned around, and stood at the door, waiting for Junko to leave the room. The fashionista begrudgingly began her trek to the library in her sleepwear.</p>
<p>Two minutes later, they arrived at the library, Junko tentatively opening the door.</p>
<p>"Hellooooo? Taka, you there-" she stopped in her tracks. Sat in the library was Kiyotaka Ishimaru in his full uniform and polished boots with a calm yet cold smile on his face, and behind him were dozens upon dozens of thick, heavy textbooks - some dating back to a century ago, some possibly further. A single ceiling light shone down on him and the collection of pages, the light casting a shadow on his face but catching in his eyes, making them glint in what was otherwise a dark room.</p>
<p>"I thought I said that it was 'Ishimaru' to you? I'm fairly certain I did. I suppose manners are going to be the first thing we study, Enoshima. Sit down. Let's begin."</p>
<p>She gulped. He smiled.</p>
<p>"Welcome to your punishment, Enoshima."</p>
<p>A look of fear. A sister leaving the other. A click of a locking door.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat (9:45) -</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: has anyone seen Taka? He's usually up at this point</p>
<p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: He had Junko up at midnight to begin her punishment. He's probably still in the library with her</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: MIDNIGHT??</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: wait I thought he hated having his sleep schedule interrupted?</p>
<p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: oh he does, and it's going to make him even more brutal with her as time goes on if she doesn't cooperate</p>
<p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: of course he's having her eat and take care of herself and take enough breaks, he's not a monster, but she isn't allowed her phone or any contact with anyone other than himself and me until her punishment's over. We talked about it yesterday evening because he wanted me to be the one to wake her up. I went right back to bed after delivering her and locking the door but lemme tell you, I would NOT want to be in her position</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: that man terrifies me sometimes</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: so what IS Enoshima's punishment anyway?</p>
<p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: not entirely sure but there were a LOT of books. Big ones. Hardback, some with over 1000 pages, really small print</p>
<p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: I think I know what he's doing.</p>
<p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: oh hey kirigiri</p>
<p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Enoshima despises being bored, correct? Hence her constant mischief. What would be absolutely boring to a fashion and phone loving high schooler?</p>
<p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: ...Old-ass textbooks from way back</p>
<p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Precisely.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: Taka holy shit</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: uh how many books were there?</p>
<p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: not sure, but it looked like a lot. Looked old, too.</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: what's this? Taka already drilling into Enoshima?</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: scroll up</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: MIDNIGHT??</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: Y E P</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: DAMN TAKA YOU PULL NO PUNCHES</p>
<p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: To be fair to him, he did give her fair warning about her behaviour and what the consequences would be, and she did go rather far.</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: hey as long as she's not actually being harmed it's all good</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: nah Taka wouldn't do anything to actually hurt her, he's fuckin Taka</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: oh yeah while you're here, what happened with you and Taka yesterday after everyone else left?</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: ah, well</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: don't think I should say without Taka bein here</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: c'mon dude, just spill!</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: not without him</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: mondooooo tell ussssss</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: keep pushing and I'll push you into a river</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: shutting up</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat (1:30 PM) -</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>TrustFundBaby</strong>: Does anyone want to explain why Enoshima just exited the library looking like she just went through literal hell? And why on Earth was she in sleepwear?</p>
<p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: dude just scroll up</p>
<p><strong>TrustFundBaby</strong>: Ishimaru certainly wastes no time, I'll give him that.</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Good afternoon, everyone! While Enoshima's punishment is now over and  she now has access to her phone again, she's politely requested that no one bother her until tomorrow's breakfast.</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: Ikusaba said that there was a bunch of books involved, what were they about?</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Mainly philosophy, though there was also socioeconomics and Shakespearean literature thrown in as well. Unfortunately we didn't get through it all before she learned her lesson but we still got a good amount of studying done! I do believe it may be a whole before she tries anything again. Unfortunately, the school only gave me permission for this punishment, so I'll have to get it re-obtain it should I need to do this with her again.</p>
<p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: eh, give her two weeks and she'll probably be back to her shenanigans.</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Noted. Think of something harsher for next time.</p>
<p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: snfksbdksja fucking hell Taka you've already threatened her with a 5 hour run with that gymnast and that team manager, how are you going to top that?</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I believe a student in the class below us often holds "Insect Meet-And-Greets" for his classmates and has an inexhaustible amount of energy...</p>
<p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: oh that's evil</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: :)</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- DM: M.Oowada - - - - &gt; K.Ishimaru -</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: Hey, where are you?</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: In my dorm, I was going to take a nap before dinner later due to me being up at midnight. After all, you are the one that taught me that it's okay to nap.</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Why, is something wrong?</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: I'll be right there</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: What?</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: [sent an image. It's of several really fluffy blankets, one with a dog pawprint design, and several pillows and cushions]</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: I told you that you should be as comfy as possibly during naps, I got to make sure you're napping right</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: plus I just got in from working at the apprenticeship for a couple of hours and I want a nap with my boyfriend</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I love you so much.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: :)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9: Honestly this chapter is just fluff and Leon being a dumbass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Fluff and Leon being a dumbass</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, my beloved readers! No real warnings this time, I just wanted to say that while I don't reply because I'm either busy with college work, sleeping, or taking introvert time, I do read each and every one of your comments and can't thank you enough for your kind words! It really does make my day and motivate me to keep at this chatfic! It started off as stress relief, but you guys have turned it into something more than that for me, so thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Group Chat: Operation Stop Junko -</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: DID ANYONE ELSE JUST SEE THAT??</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: oh wait should probably change that chat name one sec</p>
<p>
  <strong>A.Asahina changed the group chat name to "Fellow Criminals"!</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: there we go</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: ANYWAY DID ANYONE ELSE SEE IT???</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: see what?</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: MONDO!! GOING TO TAKA'S DORM!!! WITH PILLOWS AND BLANKETS!!! WITH A BIG GOOFY GRIN ON HIS FACE!!!</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: :0</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: you better not be lying</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: DO YOU THINK I'D JOKE ABOUT ROMANCE!?</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: :D</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: holy shit they got together</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: :D!!!!!!!</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: wait what?</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: That is pleasant news. We should give them our best regards later when they awaken.</p>
<p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Indeed.</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: these bitches gay!! Good for them!! Good for them.</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: good for them indeed, my good man</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: Taka and Mondo are together, Junko's been defeated, women hot... All is right with the world</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: I'm gonna message him</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: Leon no</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: Leon no</p>
<p><strong>M.Ikusaba</strong>: Leon no</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: Leon no</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Leon no</p>
<p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Leon no</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- DM: L.Kuwata - - - - &gt; M.Oowada -</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: <strong>@M.Oowada</strong></p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: <strong>@M.Oowada</strong></p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: <strong>@M.Oowada</strong></p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: <strong>@M.Oowada</strong></p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: WHAT DO YOU WANT!? LEON FUCKING KUWATA I AM TRYING TO TAKE A NAP</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: hina saw you go into Taka's dorm</p>
<p><strong>L.Kuwata</strong>: lmao go get some</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat -</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: why is Mondo rampaging after Leon while Leon's screaming "MERCY"?</p>
<p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: <strong>@K.Ishimaru</strong> hate to disturb ya dude but please come and get your man before he kills Leon</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: wait. HIS man??</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: If I find out Leon did something to provoke him and ruin our nap I am NOT going to be pleased.</p>
<p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: still tired?</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Yes. Very. I'll go and get Mondo.</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: wait. "our" nap?? Plural????</p>
<p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: you'll probs find out later</p>
<p>
  <strong>Admin C.Fujisaki has changed one name!</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: I think this is fitting for him</p>
<p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: I LIVE</p>
<p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: wait.</p>
<p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: CHIHIRO WHY</p>
<p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: oh wow you're right that IS fitting for him</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: What's all the noise about? I can hear it from my dorm.</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: Leon being dumb.</p>
<p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: mean</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: Ah. Nothing new then.</p>
<p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: MEAN</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: Well there is something new but you're gonna have to wait until Taka and Mondo finish sleeping.</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: I wonder... Could it be that...?</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: I think I know where you're going with this and yes, it is what you think it is</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: It's about time.</p>
<p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: you can say that again, I swear if me and hiro had to go through another session of "just fucking tell him", we were gonna flip our lids</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: I can see this chat, asshat</p>
<p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: shit</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: don't worry, I'm not comin after ya yet. Taka's still tired an' I don't wanna give him anymore grief rn</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: especially considering what happened yesterday with Enoshima and you lot givin chase</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: Yeah, he did seem pretty stressed during that... I don't think I've ever seen him like that before</p>
<p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: yeah, I guess that's fair. sorry for disturbing you</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: we told you not to message him you buffoon</p>
<p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: yeah yeah, I get it</p>
<p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: ...wait, 'yet'? </p>
<p><br/>Mondo sighed, and placed his phone on Taka's bedside table. He turned around to see his boyfriend laying peacefully on the bed with a pawprint-patterned blanket draped over him, not quite asleep but almost there. His white, pristine jacket hung over his desk chair, his top button undone, his boots left by the door, and his hair slightly ruffled; truly, a sight to behold, and a sight Mondo would be eternally grateful for. Smiling, Mondo took his shoes back off and tossed them next to Taka's, lifted the blanket, and slid into bed next to him. Noticing the mattress shift, Taka opened his eyes and looked at the man next to him.</p>
<p>"Calmed down now?"</p>
<p>"Yeah... Sorry for runnin' off like that."</p>
<p>"It's fine. Well... It isn't, you shouldn't really grab people by the collar with violent intentions, but I suppose I understand your reasoning. Just... Promise me you'll try not to do that again? At least, not in circumstances where it isn't necessary."</p>
<p>"Promise. And that's a man's promise."</p>
<p>Taka smiled, and brought his hand up to Mondo's face, gently stroking his cheek before running his hand through his hair. After a moment, Taka shifted so both of his arms could wrap around the biker's waist, and the biker moved so his arms could coil around the hall monitor's in turn, and there they lay in a complete but comfortable silence, simply basking in each others presence. However, before they could go to sleep, Mondo tilted his head up and placed a firm yet gentle kiss on Taka's forehead, making both men smile softly before dozing off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10:  You do the math!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maths exam and Hina being gay for Sakura. That's it that's the chapter.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do the equation and you'll get the joke, I'm funny I promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Class Chat -</strong>
</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Attention<strong> @everyone</strong>! I wanted to remind you all of the exam tomorrow afternoon. Our teacher has mentioned numerous times that this is worth approximately 20% of our final grade, so make sure you're prepared! Also, please ensure that you don't take your phone OR calculator into the exam hall as both can get you disqualified from the exam.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: WAIT THAT'S TOMORROW!?</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: wait, "calculator"?? It isn't the Japanese exam??</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: it's not the history exam?</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>:</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: ...Hey Takaaaaaaa~</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: dude, you know how you're our favourite hall monitor in the entire universe, yeah?</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: do ya think you might be willing to study with us this afternoon and this morning?</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: yeah! We can compare notes!</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: By "compare notes" do you mean that you're going to look at MY notes and copy them word-for-word and then spend all night trying to cram it all into your heads?</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>:</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>:</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: ...Please?</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: In one hour you are to be in my dorm and I am going to sit with you and go through ONLY the things you have absolutely no confidence in so I want comprehensive lists of those topics from all three of you when you get here and you will sit and study quietly until the night time announcement and then you are going to go to bed and get a full night's sleep. </p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: In the morning we will tie up any loose ends and before you ask NO you cannot take the notes you make with you because I know all three of you will try to study all night.</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Am I clear?</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: TAKA YOU ABSOLUTE LIFE-SAVER</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: I owe you my life</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: let me know if you EVER need a fortune told, I'll do it for half-price!</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: you holding a study sesh?</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Yes, you're more than welcome to join us Mondo.</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: hell yeah</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat (after the exam) -</strong>
</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: WE'RE FREE!! FREEEEE!!</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: THANK FUCK</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: I FORGOT TO BREATHE FOR, LIKE, 5 MINUTES</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: that was a tough one... First question was kinda easy though</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: 13 x 849, right? Yeah, easy when you got the method Taka gave us</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: easy?? you gotta be shitting me- wait Taka gave us a method?</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I'm going to pretend I didn't read that.</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: Leon, I can feel Taka's disappointment from here</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: :|</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: How did the test go, Hina?</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: I think it went well!! Taka's tutoring was really helpful!</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: if a bit intense tho...</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Only for you. You practically had every topic we covered in class on your list.</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: OKAY BUT YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO CALL ME OUT</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: yeah but I'm glad he did</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: SHUT UP, YOU DIDN'T EVEN NEED THE TUTORING!! YOU WERE JUST SIMPING!!</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: for Taka's stress levels, I'm gonna go ahead and pretend that I don't see shit</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: unless you wanna try that shit again?</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>:</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: that's what I thought</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: so how did you find the test, Sakura?</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: The last few questions were unfortunately a mountain I could not surpass this time, but other than that, I am confident.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: ah, that's good!! Maybe we should study together sometime??</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: hina, hate to break it to ya, but you wouldn't exactly be my first choice for a study partner</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Well she just so happens to be MY first choice, Kuwata.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: HAAAAA</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Besides, at least Hina knew it was the mathematics exam coming up. You have absolutely no place to talk here, Kuwata.</p><p><strong>Y.Hagakure</strong>: STOP, STOP, HE'S ALREADY DEAD</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: please stop killing him ;-;</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Ah, apologies Kuwata. Was that too far?</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: balfnsksnak nah you good</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: I see. That's a relief.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: awww, you're such a sweetie!!</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Am I?</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: Uh-huh! Sweeter than a powdered donut!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- DM: M.Oowada - - - - &gt; A.Asahina -</strong>
</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: just ask her out already</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: HYPOCRITE, TAKA'S THE ONE THAT CONFESSED TO YOU, YOU DIDN'T DO SHIT!!</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- DM: K.Ishimaru - - - - &gt; A.Asahina -</strong>
</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Hina, do you need help with your confession? You at least tried to help me with Mondo and the whole Junko situation, so I feel the need to offer my assistance.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: BIKER BOY PUT YOU UP TO THIS DIDN'T HE??</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Only partly. Hold on, Mondo's requesting I make a group chat for the three of us.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>K.Ishimaru started a new group chat!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>K.Ishimaru added 2 people!</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>K.Ishimaru named the group chat "Hina's Support Group"!</strong>
</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: thanks babe</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: I hate you both so much and love you to pieces at the same time</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: lmao</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Happy to help.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- DM: S.Ogami - - - - &gt; A.Asahina -</strong>
</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Hina, my girl.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: what's up, Sakura?</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Nothing is wrong, I simply enjoy our conversations.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: awwww! &lt;3</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: You have a competition coming up soon, don't you? How is your training coming along?</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: swimmingly!</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: I know you can't hear me currently, but you should know I laughed.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: :D</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: oh yeah!! After the competition, do you wanna go and get coffee or something?? My treat!</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: That would be lovely, thank you Hina. But are you certain you're okay with paying? I wouldn't mind paying for you, especially considering your hard work recently.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: nonono, I insist!! My treat!!</p><p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: You can be as stubborn as Taka and Oowada at times, can't you? But very well, I accept your offer graciously Hina. I shall see you later.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: laters!!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11: Hina, why is the kitchen on fire?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hina sets a kitchen on fucking fire and Taka brushed his teeth with soap.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mild injury warning again! Don't worry, just a bump on the head and the fire doesn't hurt anyone.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Group Chat: Hina's Support Group -</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: okay so I asked her to get coffee with me, that's a start, right??</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I'm no expert but I'd say that's an excellent start, Hina!</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: when you meetin' her?</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: oh, she's coming to watch me at the swimming competition, and then we're going to the cafe!</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Ah, that's right! The competition is this Saturday, correct?</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: yup! That's also why I haven't been in many classes recently</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Would you like copies of my notes, Hina? Not now, of course, but for when you return to your regular studies?</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: that'd be really nice, thanks Taka!</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: guys. the date.</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: OH YEAH.</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: anyway I had an idea and I want your help</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: both of you</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Please, tell us how we can help!</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: I'm gonna order some flowers for her and some other gifts, pretend I left something in the changing room, ask her to wait at the cafe, and BOOM turn up with the flowers and gifts!!!</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: and where do we come into this?</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: I need you two to pick up the stuff, hide in the entrance hall of the pool, hide so Sakura doesn't see either of you, and then give the stuff to me when I run back to the pool</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: we gotta mission impossible this!</p>
<p><strong>K.ishimaru</strong>: May I suggest a slight alteration?</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: what's up?</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I think it may be better if I stay with Sakura while Mondo collects the gifts.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: why?</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I can claim that I am here to support you as the class representative, and we can also claim the the gifts are for me if Sakura catches Mondo with them. Plus, Mondo can pick up everything quicker with his bike.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: oh yeah that makes sense</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: oooooh, good thinking!!</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: And this is this Saturday, correct?</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: yup! And we need to be there by 10 in the morning!</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Understood! Well then, we are right here should you need to contact us at any time!</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: will do! I'm actually practising baking rn!! I wanna make her something myself as well!</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: baking? You mean donuts?</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: nope! I'm making her a cake!! Wish me luck!!</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat (1 hour later) -</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: WHY IS THE KITCHEN ON FIRE?</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: I'M SORRY</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: HINA WHAT THE FUCK I THOUGHT YOU WERE MAKING A CAKE??</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: I WAS!!!</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: HINA HOW DOES THAT RESULT IN THE ENTIRE KITCHEN BURNING DOWN???</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: I USED THE WRONG PAPER, IT CAUGHT ON FIRE, I PANICKED, DROPPED IT, FELL OVER, AND KNOCKED A BOTTLE OF OIL OVER</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: Hina do you have a luck cycle of your own??? Like, really lucky sometimes and really unlucky others??</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: no, this was just me being clumsy...</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Hina, are you alright? Any burns or injuries?</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: nope, I'm okay, just a little shaken I guess</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: I can imagine. Is anyone with you?</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: yeah, Taka, Celeste and Chihiro are here</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: Taka and Chihiro were studying together in Chihiro's room and Celeste was drinking tea in the dining hall</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: looks like everyone else was in a completely different part of the school or outside of it thankfully</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: the fire department says it should be okay to go back inside in a couple of hours once the smoke's cleared and they take care of anything smouldering</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: Taka left his phone in his dorm but he wants you all to know that he spoke with the other class reps and everyone else is safe</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: So no one got hurt then. That is a relief. Hina, next time you bake, ask me to bake with you.</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: you can bake, Sakura?</p>
<p><strong>S.Ogami</strong>: Only a little, but I would much rather I ensure your safety than allow you to get hurt.</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: okay, next time I bake, it's gonna be with you!!</p>
<p><br/>Hina smiled and put her phone down as Taka, Chihiro, and Celeste walked over.</p>
<p>"Hina dear, are you quite alright? Are you certain you have no burns? We wouldn't want you to be too injured for your competition now, would we?"</p>
<p>"Guys I told you, I'm fine! The paramedics already checked me over, I just bumped my head a little on the way down! Nothing serious!"</p>
<p>Taka looked over her, concerned. "I understand that this competition is important to you, but I must insist you refrain from training too heavily for the next couple of days, or at least until we know that hit on the head isn't a more severe injury."</p>
<p>"Taka's right!" Chihiro added, "You really should try taking it easy for now!"</p>
<p>"Okay, okay, only light training! You have my word!" Hina raised her hands in defense, giggling.</p>
<p>"Dear, you seem awfully cheerful for someone who just escaped a fire. Did something else happen?"</p>
<p>Hina smiled and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Well, perhaps something DID happen... Nothing big! But something good anyway!" She gestured to her phone and grinned.</p>
<p>Taka, Chihiro, and Celeste looked at each other, the programmer and the gambler smiling knowingly while Taka looked confused for a moment before his face morphed into an expression of realisation. Celeste opened her phone to confirm her theory and allowed Taka to peek at the class chat too. Scrolling through the conversation, they smiled slightly before Taka looked up to face the swimmer.</p>
<p>"So, what paper DID you use, Hina? I can't imagine the school buying paper intended for cooking that catches on fire so easily. If they did, then that's a serious health and safety issue!"</p>
<p>Hina laughed nervously. "No, I just... May have sort of used regular printer paper?"</p>
<p>Stunned silence.</p>
<p>"...I'm sorry, what?" Chihiro asked, half-hoping she misheard.</p>
<p>"Brain saw the word 'paper' on the recipe, immediately connected that to regular paper, and the rest is history."</p>
<p>Celeste stifled a giggle and Chihiro stared while Taka placed his head in his hands and sighed before looking up once more.</p>
<p>"Well, I suppose this sort of thing happens... Just the other day I went to clean my teeth and put handsoap on my toothbrush rather than toothpaste."</p>
<p>"...Did you-"</p>
<p>"Yes I began brushing my teeth with it and only realised my mistake until it was too late. Mondo... really got a kick out of that one, I must say."</p>
<p>Stifling no longer did Celeste any good as her laughter burst through her mouth, and Hina and Chihiro didn't even try to keep their composures. While Celeste was able to keep standing as her facade broke, Hina and Chihiro crumpled to the ground in hysterics at the mental image of Taka's face contorted with the disgusting taste of soap in his mouth. Taka sighed, but smiled softly at the girls on the ground.</p>
<p>"I trust you feel a bit better now?"</p>
<p>Hina, barely able to utter a coherent word let alone a sentence, lifted her hand and gave Taka a thumbs up before her arm retracted back to her, holding her stomach as she kept laughing. Celeste and Chihiro, much to Taka's relief, had managed to calm themselves down and more-or-less returned to their usually calm selves.</p>
<p>"For someone who was... Less than socially capable at the beginning of the year, you certainly know how to cheer someone up now." Celeste remarked.</p>
<p>"Well, it isn't like I learnt that on my own. I'm still not incredibly confident in my abilities, but having a class and classmates that is willing to talk to me..." he turned around and looked at Hina, now recovering from her laughing fit. "...It certainly has helped matters. Besides, I was simply trying to relate to her situation; inducing a fit of laughter was not my intention, but I'm happy it was helpful anyway."</p>
<p>"Yeah, that- <em>pfff</em>- that really did help Taka, thanks-"</p>
<p>"Hina, are you alright!?"</p>
<p>The group of four turned around to see the Ultimate Martial Artist bounding towards them looking uncharacteristically worried, coming to an abrupt halt in front of the shorter athlete.</p>
<p>"Sakura, I told you I'm okay! No need to worry about me! Taka, Chi, and Celeste stayed with me the entire time and-" Hina was silenced as Sakura knelt down on one knee so she could better look Hina in the eyes as her muscular hands clasped themselves on smaller shoulders.</p>
<p>"My apologies, but I felt as if I had to see to it myself that you were unharmed... The thought of anything happening to you, it... Frightens me, Hina." Sakura confessed, the look of worry and fear on her face changing to one of mild sorrow at the thought of Hina being hurt. She stood back up, giving Hina her personal space, and turned to the other three students. "Thank you for keeping an eye on Hina while I was away at the dojo."</p>
<p>"No need to thank us, Sakura! Now, I should be off to see if there's anything I can do to help with the staff and fire department's efforts. I shall speak to you all later!" Taka waved as he walked off, with Chihiro and Celeste following suit shortly after, claiming they either had business to attend to or a bet to collect, leaving the two athletes alone.</p>
<p>"So, did you wanna go somewhere? I would say we could go to the dining hall and get something to eat, but..." Hina gestured to the smoke still billowing out of the school window and laughed awkwardly.</p>
<p>"Perhaps we could just sit somewhere for a while? I doubt we need any further excitement today."</p>
<p>"Okay! Usual spot sound good? Y'know, the one we usually go to for lunch?"</p>
<p>"That sounds excellent, Hina."</p>
<p>As the two walked off, two pairs of eyes watched from around the corner of a wall. Chihiro and Celeste watched intently as the pair left to go to their spot, and waiting until they were a way off before daring to speak.</p>
<p>"Chihiro, do you suppose Hina is already planning something?"</p>
<p>"Probably. She hardly ever bakes anything other than donuts, so something's up. Taka and Mondo might know though, they're pretty close to Hina. Not as close as Sakura though, and Taka more than Mondo. Might wanna interrogate him first. Something is definitely up though, no matter what they say."</p>
<p>"Agreed. Interrogate him tomorrow?"</p>
<p>"Interrogate him tomorrow."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>- Group Chat: Hina's Support Group -</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>K.Ishimaru added 2 people!</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: what</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: what</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: Ah, so Oowada is here too after all.</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: hewwo OwO</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: what the fuck why are you here?</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Long story short, they figured out that something was up, so it only seemed logical to at least let them know what's going on.</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: fair enough, just don't tell Sakura!</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: we won't uwu</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: You have our word. In fact, we can even offer our assistance in the matter.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: assistance?</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: well this is supposed to be a date, right? romantic and stuff? May as well dress for the occasion!</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: you guys do realise I just asked her to a cafe right? Not exactly a tuxedo type event</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: Who said anything about a tuxedo? Hina dear, you're equating "dressing for a date" with "dressing for prom" and that's not how it works.</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: and in one of our training sessions, Sakura told me that she wants to look nice for your competition so she's been thinking about getting a dress and honestly I love that for her</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Well that is rather sweet, I have to say.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: jfc that's wholesome</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: Sakura dress??? Sakura in a dress????? Dress Sakura???????</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Hina are you alright?</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: I think she's gone into a minor lesbian meltdown</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Ah.</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: while I help Sakura with her dress, Celeste can help you with your outfit!</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: I know Enoshima would be the preferable choice with fashion, but I don't think that's a good idea given her... Track record.</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: ABSOLUTELY FUCKING NOT.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: FUCK NO</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: yeah, that would NOT be a good idea</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: So, are we settled?</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: YEP!!</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: Excellent. Chihiro is going with Sakura on Friday, so we should go a day earlier to avoid seeing her and ruining the surprise. Is that clear?</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: OKAY SEE YOU TOMORROW THANK YOU</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: My, she's excited.</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: well can you blame her lmao</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: now I just got one more thing to do today</p>
<p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: And what would that be?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>- Class Chat -</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>Admin C.Fujisaki changed 1 name!</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>SoapyTeeth</strong>: Thank you Chihiro, I hate it.</p>
<p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: BAKFNWIRBAJRBAJEVAJEH</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12: An Army of Roombas With Knives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Roombas with knives. Oh and Taka's dad knows something is up.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey I put angst in the tags for a reason, and now you're gonna get why</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>- Class Chat -</strong>
</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: was gonna ask something but first</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: taka please change your name every time I look at it I just fucking laugh cause I can only think about what you looked like and that makes it difficult to type shit</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: I'd do it myself but no admin</p><p>
  <strong>SoapyTeeth changed their name to Kickotaka!</strong>
</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: nooooo my handiwork :(</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: Honestly I was intending to do that anyway, my apologies Chihiro.</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: that's fine, you'll always be soapyteeth to me :)</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: &gt;:/</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: ROOMBAS WITH KNIVES IN THE HALL</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: anyway I wanted to ask- yeah about that</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: I'm sorry, what?</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: [sent an image. It's an army of armed roombas whirring down the corridor]</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: <strong>@Bitch</strong> was this your doing?</p><p><strong>Bitch</strong>: as much as I would like to claim credit for it, I can't I'm just as confused as you sorry suckers</p><p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: as much as I would LOVE to see you terrify her again, she's telling the truth</p><p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: she's been with me all day</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: huh</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: WHO THE FUCK THEN</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: Then who on Earth is it?</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: wait what the fuck is that sound??</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: is that</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: fucking MOANING???</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: ARE THE ROOMBAS FUCKING MOANING???</p><p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: the fuck?</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: WHY ARE THE ROOMBAS MOANING</p><p><strong>Bitch</strong>: oh shit, roombas fuckin?</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: DO NOT LEWD THE ROOMBAS D:</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: Hold on, allow me to contact the other class representatives.</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: I swear I know this voice but I can't remember fucking where</p><p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: was it that one time you went to that mechanic's workshop and that inventor girl was there? You mentioned that there was "some horny lady" there trying to steal his shit and this does sound like a horny lady moaning</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: THAT'S THE BITCH</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: Just got confirmation from the class representative from the class below us that it was indeed one of the students from their class. Apparently she decided it was a good idea to have a roomba army that "spoke" to each other in her "fuckin' melodious voice". Her words, not mine.</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: Mondo, darling, would you mind helping me contain the roombas? You may want to bring your carpentry gloves to help with the knives. And earplugs. They seem to be getting louder.</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: d a r l i n g</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: omw</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: lmao simp</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: guys the roombas got into my room and now I'm stuck in the bathroom</p><p><strong>Bitch</strong>: lmao sucks to suck</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: HOLD UP LEMME GRAB MY BASEBALL BAT</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: please hurry</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: OMW</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: DO NOT DESTROY THE ROOMBAS IT ISN'T THEIR FAULT D:</p><p><strong>TheBetterTwin</strong>: lmao Leon you hypocrite</p><p><strong>Bitch</strong>: lmao simp</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: oh yeah</p><p>
  <strong>Admin C.Fujisaki changed 1 name!</strong>
</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: before I forget :)</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat (3 hours later) -</strong>
</p><p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: We leave for a few hours and come back to chaos.</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: KNIVES?? YOU GUYS OKAY???</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: Ah, hello Celeste, Hina! Did your shopping trip go well?</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: FORGET THE SHOPPING TRIP, ARE YOU GOOD?? KNIFE ROOMBAS???</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: All is well! Sakura finished her training and came to help us all, and thankfully, no one was injured! However, I have been put in charge of the perpetrator's discipline, so I'll be rather busy on Sunday.</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: Sunday???</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: why not tomorrow?</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: I'm going to watch Hina's competition with Sakura tomorrow! As the class representative, I need to ensure I'm always there to encourage my fellow peers!</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: wtf why are you so wholesome</p><p><strong>Simps4RulesMan</strong>: he's taka</p><p><strong>Simps4RulesMan</strong>: ...</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: SBFKSBFJABDJSBSJ</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: ANFKSBFISBFIABRKWBD</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: SKSKSNTJSBDJABRJA</p><p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: My my... </p><p><strong>Simps4RulesMan</strong>: Chihiro. You fuckin traitor.</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: :3</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: Now now Mondo, you can't be angry at them for stating the truth.</p><p><strong>Simps4RulesMan</strong>: BABE</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: ABFKSBFISNDJSBDJSBDBSBS</p><p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA</p><p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: TAKA</p><p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: HELLO YES POLICE?? I'VE JUST WITNESSED A MAN GET MURDERED BY HIS BOYFRIEND</p><p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: Since when was the hall monitor sassy? Can't say I'm not a fan, though.</p><p><br/>Taka looked down in amusement at the man using his chest as a headrest as they both lounged on the bed in Taka's room. Mondo looked up at him with a mixed expression of pride, mock hurt, and mild surprise.</p><p>"I'm so damn proud of you but ouch?"</p><p>"Was it not you who taught me to recognise these opportunities for, as you say, 'a sick burn'?"</p><p>Mondo huffed, crossing his arms. "Well... Yeah, but I didn't think you'd use it on me, dude!"</p><p>Smirking, Taka leant down and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the top of his head as his arms wrapped around the biker's shoulders. Mondo's expression quickly began to crack, and a grin widened on his face as he leant backwards into it. They lay like that for a while, in complete and utter bliss, until...</p><p>
  <em>Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep!</em>
</p><p>Taka picked up his phone and looked down. His father was calling.</p><p>"Eh? Your old man? Doesn't he usually call at, like, seven or some shit? It's only four, so why the fuck is he calling? Did he butt-dial you or something?"</p><p>Taka just shot Mondo a look before he pressed 'Accept' and held his phone to his ear, with Mondo smiling a little and backing up a bit to give Taka some space.</p><p>"Kiyotaka?"</p><p>"Hello, Father. This is a surprise, I must say. It's unlike you to call me at this time. Is something wrong?"</p><p>"I've been hearing rumours, son."</p><p>Taka's face fell, and it took all of his willpower not to gulp.</p><p>"...What rumours, Father?"</p><p>"That..." Takaaki sighed, as if trying to bring himself to speak. "...That you're dating a biker gang leader."</p><p>"What? How did-"</p><p>"Now, if you like boys, that's fine, I can deal with that, but a biker gang leader? Please... tell me that this is just some baseless rumour."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Kiyotaka? Can you hear m-"</p><p>Taka hung up, his face much paler than usual. Mondo, now sitting upright, looked at the smaller man with concern.</p><p>"Taka, you good? You look like you've seen a ghost. Did some shit happen? Or-"</p><p>"He knows."</p><p>"...What?"</p><p>"He knows, Mondo. About you. About us."</p><p>"...Well, shit."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13: Swimming, Confessions, And Phone Calls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hina makes a splash and Mondo makes a mistake.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here we go! Wasn't expecting this one to be so much longer than all the other chapters so far but oh well!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday morning. Half past nine. Sakura walked into the facility booked for the competition sporting a pale pink dress that reached her knees with shoulder straps as to not restrict her arms; a simple yet moderately elegant design. Striding into the hall, she looked at the clock; there was still an hour before the competition began. However, she had no doubt that Hina would already be in the changing rooms, eyes practically shimmering with excitement.</p>
<p>Her thoughts are interrupted by the sight of her classmate sitting underneath said clock, looking uncharacteristically nervous. He hadn't even noticed her arrival, which for him was rather odd. And concerning. Mainly concerning. As Sakura approached Kiyotaka, his attention did not divert away from his phone. As she peered down, the screen displayed numerous missed and calls.</p>
<p>"Are all of those from your father, Taka?"</p>
<p>"GAH-" Taka jumped back in his seat at the sudden presence, causing him to drop his phone in a panic. Remaining calm, Sakura bent down to pick it up while Taka regained his composure. "M-My apologies, Sakura. I... Did not see you enter."</p>
<p>"It is fine, but are you quite alright, Taka?" She peered down at his phone again before handing it back to him. "You have seventeen missed calls from your father. Did something happen to either of you?"</p>
<p>"No, no, nothing! Nothing is wrong at all! His phone is simply not in working order right now, which is making it call my phone non-stop so I either just let it ring or decline it. I'm sure the issue will be sorted soon-"</p>
<p>
  <em>Beep beep beep! Beep beep be-</em>
</p>
<p>Taka quickly swiped across his screen, declining the call, before looking back up with Sakura while desperately trying to mask his nerves and hoping the martial artist's limited knowledge of technology would assist in his attempt at a lie.</p>
<p>"...Taka. You are many, many things. A good liar is not one of them."</p>
<p>The man sighed in defeat, hanging his head. "Yes... I supposed you're right. I'll leave deceiving people to Ludenberg, ahaha..." he laughed weakly before looking up again. "This... Is neither the time or place for my issues... We are here to support Hina, no?"</p>
<p>"Well, this is very true, but-"</p>
<p>"Sakura, please. Leave it for now. I promise you, I will tell you later, but... Not now."</p>
<p>"...Very well. But I shall hold you to that."</p>
<p>"I understand." Taka stood up from his seat and looked at Sakura. "By the way... That dress suits you very well indeed! Chihiro helped you pick that out, did she not?"</p>
<p>"Ah, yes she did. I must admit, I do feel... Out of place in such a thing."</p>
<p>"Do you not like the dress?"</p>
<p>"No, I do like it, but I'm simply not used to wearing such things. People don't tend to think those with my physique should wear such things-"</p>
<p>"Well those people are quite clearly wrong!" Taka's eyes were once again full of fire as he made his point. "My eyes work perfectly fine, and I can tell you with certainty that there is nothing wrong with this and the dress suits you perfectly fine! If you like it, then you should be allowed to wear it! To hell with what people may say!"</p>
<p>Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Taka. It... Truly does fill me with a little more confidence hearing your words. Though, I must ask... Do you suppose Hina shall like this?"</p>
<p>"My friend... I do believe she shall adore it."</p>
<p>As if on cue, Hina skipped out of the changing room towards them both, donned in her swimsuit. It looked much like the ones seen used in the olympics.</p>
<p>"Taka! Sakura! You both made it-" she stopped in her tracks at the sight of Sakura and stared for a moment, causing Sakura to feel a little nervous herself.</p>
<p>"Hina? Is it... Too much? Should I go and change-"</p>
<p>"...Gorgeous..."</p>
<p>Sakura blinked. "My apologies, I'm not sure if I heard that correctly-"</p>
<p>"Sakura, you're gorgeous! Beautiful! Stunning! Amazing! Incredible!" Hina kept gushing on and on, completely oblivious to Sakura's face becoming redder and redder. It was rather amusing to be completely honest, and Taka was rather tempted to let this keep going.</p>
<p>However, he decided to have mercy on Sakura.</p>
<p>"Hina, have you completed your registration yet? I see numerous swimmers here and yet you seem to be the only one without an ID badge."</p>
<p>Hina stopped gushing for a moment, thought for about two seconds, before gasping in realisation and running off in a mild panic after blurting out a quick "Thanks Taka!". The two left behind let out a small sigh.</p>
<p>"Sakura, we had best make our way to the spectator seats. It may not be starting for another hour yet, but it would be in our best interest to get decent seats before the crowd rushes in."</p>
<p>"Ah, hold on a moment, I have yet to collect my-"</p>
<p>"Ticket?" Taka held up two tickets he had fished from his pocket, offering the one with Sakura's name on it to said woman. "I thought that since I was here early, I'd get both of our tickets before the line became... Irritating to deal with." He gestured to the line at the reception desk, which had grown by around thirty people since their quick interaction with Hina. Sakura gratefully took her ticket and accompanied Taka to the spectator's seats, the pair flashing their tickets to the security guard on the way in.</p>
<p>Making their way to the front, Taka's phone once again made that monotonous (and to him, hideous) beeping noise to indicate an incoming call. He pulled out his phone and checked the caller ID, confirming it was who he feared. He breathed a sigh as he swiped "Decline", and set his phone to silent.</p>
<p>"Your father again?"</p>
<p>"Unfortunately."</p>
<p>Sakura looked at him, concern gracing her face. "Taka... No one else is here right now. I know you said you'd rather not discuss this now, but if this is going to continue, then surely this issue is better addressed than ignored?"</p>
<p>"I know, I know..." Taka breathed in and closed his eyes. "My father... He somehow found out that me and Mondo are dating. Apparently there have been rumours... I asked around out of curiosity, and it turns out the rumour is something along the lines of `crazy diamonds leader dating hope's peak prefect` or something like that... Of course, my father heard about that and immediately called me, but I fear if I talk to him about this, he may try to convince me to break up with him..."</p>
<p>Sakura nodded solemnly, placing a hand on Taka's back in an attempt to comfort him.</p>
<p>"Mondo knows. He was there when my father called me originally. Happened yesterday afternoon, to be precise. He's... He's a-at a loss of what to do as well..." his voice began to crack as tears begin to form in the corners of his eyes, threatening to spill over at a moment's notice.</p>
<p>"I see... That certainly is unnerving. I won't pretend to know what you are experiencing, but ignoring your father's phone calls is simply putting off the inevitable."</p>
<p>"I'm aware, but... I-I don't know what I would say to him. I... I at least need to figure that out before anything."</p>
<p>Sakura nodded, reached into her bag, and pulled out a packet of tissues. She handed them to Taka, who took them, nodding Sakura a wordless 'thank you' before drying his eyes.</p>
<p>Not long afterwards, people began to pour in, some finding seats quietly while others (mainly parents) argued over which one of their darling children would win the competition. It took every ounce of willpower Sakura and Taka had to not burst out laughing at both the notion that Hina wouldn't be claiming victory for herself, and the competitors obviously embarrassed over their parent's behaviour, each red-faced swimmer bowing apologetically to their peers.</p>
<p>The two spent the rest of the hour idly chatting away, mainly talking about school, martial arts, and the people they held dear. They were in the middle of a riveting conversation about the aerodynamics of the human body whilst fighting when they heard the sharp shrill of a whistle, and stopped to watch all swimmers line up at their respective boards, both students giving Hina a thumbs-up of encouragement.</p>
<p>A man dressed in a white t-shirt and black jeans looked at the lifeguards in the corner, and all of them gave him a nod as if to say `we're standing by`. Satisfied that all safety procedures were taken care of, he gives the signal for all competitors to get ready. He raises his hand above his head, and...</p>
<p>
  <em>FWEEEEEP!</em>
</p>
<p>The sound of bodies hitting water reverberated throughout the entire pool, with the cheers of parents and friends echoing not long after. Parents chanted their children's names in hopes of encouraging them to go faster whilst Sakura and Taka sat and watched in silence as their friend swam faster than they had seen her swim before, grinning to themselves. By the time the race was halfway through, Hina was already at least two laps ahead of her nearest competitor with no signs of slowing; she was in her element and having the absolute time of her life. Whilst it would be easily missed to the untrained ear, Sakura couldn't mistake the sound of pure joy that was Hina's laugh as she sliced through the water, seemingly making it bend around her.</p>
<p>That laugh... Sakura knew that laugh well.</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <em>"Sakura, Sakura! Hurry up!" Hina was practically bouncing on the spot, waiting for her much calmer friend to catch up. It was only four weeks into their first year at Hope's Peak, but they were already quite friendly with each other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Hina decided it would be a good idea to take a picnic and go out for a day one weekend, so the two found a nearby park and arranged a date and time. It was ten o'clock on a Saturday morning, and the air was mild and fresh thanks to the rain the day before (which had thankfully cleared up in time for the grass to be dry the next day). Sakura couldn't help but smile as she saw the smaller girl bound up a hill and plonk herself down into the ground under a tree. She hurried to meet Hina under the tree, who in turn patted the grass next to her with the same energy as a puppy wagging it's tail. Taking the hint, Sakura sat down next to Hina, and opened up the basket.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Time passed the two by, smiling and talking all the while, until a petal or two from the flowers in the tree above landed on Sakura's nose. Not expecting the sudden intrusion from mother nature, Sakura looked surprised for a few seconds, which was enough to turn Hina into a ball of laughter.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That laugh would be something that Sakura would treasure for the rest of her life. That laugh would go on to replay in her mind for months afterwards, sometimes for whole hours at a time. That laugh would be the most beautiful thing Sakura had ever heard. But most importantly...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>That laugh would be how Sakura knew she had fallen in love with Aoi Asahina.</em>
</p>
<p><br/>"You performed spectacularly, Hina!" Taka congratulated the swimmer, who had since dried off and changed into the clothes she arrived in after she had won the competition by `a water slide`, as she so eloquently put it.</p>
<p>"Nornally I wouldn't pat myself on the back so much... Oh, who am I kidding? I was brilliant!" Hina confidently declared, earning a couple stares from frustrated parents and mildly inspired swimmers.</p>
<p>"Truly, you were a sight to behold." Sakura agreed, causing the girl to go a little pink at the compliment.</p>
<p>"Aww, thanks Sakura! Hey, you ready to get going?"</p>
<p>"Indeed. Let's be off, shall we-" she was cut off by seeing someone she wasn't expecting to see. Mondo Oowada, carrying a few... Gift bags? "Taka, is he here for you?"</p>
<p>"Hm?" Taka looked over to where Sakura was looking, and caught the biker looking back at him. "Ah! Yes, I should think he is! You two go on ahead, I'll see you back at the academy! Goodbye!" He leaves before either one of the girls can say anything else. Sakura would have questioned it if Hina had not spoken up.</p>
<p>"Welp, let's go- wait... Ah, crud!"</p>
<p>"Hina?"</p>
<p>"Man, I think I left something really important in the changing rooms... Hey, do you mind grabbing us a table at the cafe? Not sure how long it'll take to find it, and you'd be doing me a really big favour! Pretty please?"</p>
<p>"Well then... How could I say no? But please, do call me if it is going to take a while."</p>
<p>"Will do! Promise!"</p>
<p>With that, Hina waved Sakura out of the building, and as soon as she left, beckoned Taka and Mondo over, with Mondo passing her the bags.</p>
<p>"Quickly, go get changed! Best of luck to you, Hina!"</p>
<p>"Go get 'em, Shortstack."</p>
<p>Taka and Mondo rushed out of the back exit of the hall, doing their best to not get spotted by the martial artist as they made their way back to the academy. Hina grinned, and rushed back to the changing rooms and hurriedly changed into the outfit Celeste had helped her pick out; a burgundy button-up long-sleeved shirt, dark blue skinny jeans and a black belt with a pair of black lace-up flats. She took a bouquet of flowers out of one of the bags and discarded the bad in a nearby bin before making sure she had all of the other gifts in the remaining bags.</p>
<p>Flowers? Check.<br/>Gifts? Check.<br/>Purse with money in it? Check.<br/>She was good to go.</p>
<p>It was a good ten minute walk to the cafe, and as she approached, she saw Sakura looking down at her phone. Upon hearing footsteps coming towards her table, the martial artist looked up.</p>
<p>"Ah, Hina, you're-" she paused and looked at her properly, registering the bag of wrapped gifts, the outfit, and the large bouquet of red roses. Hina looked at her shocked face and smiled sheepishly.</p>
<p>"Hi, Sakura."</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat -</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: [sent a photo. It's a selfie of her and Sakura, with Sakura looking incredibly pleased while kissing Aoi's cheek as she grins]</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: GUESS WHO GOT A GIRLFRIEND!</p>
<p><strong>EggWithAGun</strong>: AAAAAAAAAAAAA</p>
<p><strong>Imballcile</strong>: YOOOO, CONGRATS!</p>
<p><strong>C.Ludenberg</strong>: I am happy your plan was a success, Hina.</p>
<p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: woohoo! I'm so happy for you both! ^-^</p>
<p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: You have my most sincere congratulations, Hina, Sakura!</p>
<p><strong>Simps4RulesMan</strong>: fuck yeah, congrats!</p>
<p><strong>A.Asahina</strong>: got REALLY scared at first cuz she started crying a little bit but it turns out they were happy tears! So we good!!</p>
<p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: Truly, I am so incredibly happy for the pair of you! Oh, but before I forget...</p>
<p>
  <strong>Admin Kickotaka changed 2 names!</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>Shortstack</strong>: okay very funny, mr comedian</p>
<p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: Hey, at least I made them match.</p>
<p><strong>Shortstack</strong>: huh?</p>
<p><strong>Tallstack</strong>: It seems we have matching nicknames, Hina.</p>
<p><strong>Shortstack</strong>: :0</p>
<p><strong>Shortstack</strong>: Taka I take my sarcasm back, thank you!!!</p>
<p><br/>Taka smiled in his dorm as he received thanks for the nicknames, and his smile would have stayed if not for the sudden incoming call from his father. Once again, he swiped across his screen to decline the call.</p>
<p>"You're scowlin'. What's up?"</p>
<p>"He's still trying to call me."</p>
<p>"Ah. Yeah, I can see how that would put a dampener on your mood."</p>
<p>Groaning, Taka flopped back onto his bed and put his hands on his face. "Mondo, what am I going to do? I'm almost certain he'd try to split us up, but I also don't want to keep ignoring him!"</p>
<p>"I wish I could tell ya what to do here man, but I'm as stumped as you..." Mondo trailed off as he got an idea. It would require him being just a <em>little</em> bit sneaky, but it was an idea nonetheless. "Hey, Taka? Mind if I borrow your phone real quick? I need to make a phone call and mine's outta juice."</p>
<p>"Hmm? Oh, go right ahead."</p>
<p>"Sweet. Thanks babe." Mondo grabbed Taka's phone once he had unlocked it for him and gave him a quick peck on the forehead before stepping outside into the corridor. He opened up the phone's contacts and quickly scrolled through until he found the contact he was looking for.</p>
<p>`Father`.</p>
<p>Mondo held his thumb above the contact, inhaled deeply, and pressed the call button, bringing the phone up to his ear. He heard it ring a couple of times before someone picked up.</p>
<p>"Kiyotaka!? Oh thank goodness, you finally-"</p>
<p>"Uh... This ain't Taka... Uh, Sir."</p>
<p>"What? Then, wait... Who are you exactly?"</p>
<p>Another deep inhale.</p>
<p>"My name's Mondo Oowada."</p>
<p>"Mondo Oowada...? Wait. You-You're the biker gang leader who-"</p>
<p>"Who's dating your son? Yeah."</p>
<p>"You have a lot of nerve calling me like this... And where is my son!? I swear, if you stole his phone from him, I'll-"</p>
<p>"He knows I have it. He let me borrow it."</p>
<p>"And does he know you're using it to call me?"</p>
<p>"Uh... He knows I'm calling... Someone?"</p>
<p>"Unbelievable! So not only has some... Some.. <em>Criminal</em> convinced my son to date him, but now you're keeping secrets from him too!?"</p>
<p>"Look, Sir, Taka has been freakin' out over what he's gonna say to you about this! I jus' didn't want him worryin' about anymore, so I figured I might as well introduce myself now."</p>
<p>"Oh really? That's it, is it?"</p>
<p>"Sir, I promise you, I'd never do anythin' to hurt Taka! At least, not intentionally."</p>
<p>"And I'm supposed to simply take a criminal's word, am I?"</p>
<p>Mondo sighed. "Would make this entire thing go a lot smoother..."</p>
<p>"You watch your mouth, Oowada. I don't know your exact intentions with my son, but I won't stand by and let you hurt him!"</p>
<p>"I'm not gonna hurt him- hello? HELLO?"</p>
<p>No response. Takaaki had hung up. Mondo let out a groan of frustration before heading back into Taka's room where he was sat at his desk, finishing up a piece of homework that was due in a month. He turned around to see Mondo at the door right as he was closing it.</p>
<p>"Ah, Mondo! How did the call- you seem to be frustrated about something." Taka gestured to Mondo's face that was still slightly scrunched up after he had been hung up on.</p>
<p>Hoo boy, he was not looking forward to this.</p>
<p>"The person I called... May or may not have been... Your dad?"</p>
<p>"...Mondo, what the fuck?" </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14: Determined Faces and Clinical Places</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hospital mention and very mild mention of parental death (aka there's a brief misunderstanding and there hasn't actually been a parental death)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mondo. Look me in the eyes."</p><p>Mondo, having just retold the entire conversation to his boyfriend, turned his face away as they both sat on the bed. "I ain't looking at you. You're gonna have that `I'm not mad, just disappointed` look on your face."</p><p>"Mondo. Face me."</p><p>"..."</p><p>"Oowada."</p><p>At the mention of his last name rather than his first, Mondo whipped his head around in a slight panic, only to see (as he had predicted) a mildly disappointed face. He brought his hands to his face and groaned.</p><p>"Taka, I'm so sorry, I didn't know he'd react like that!"</p><p>"Why did you talk to him without telling me?"</p><p>"Didn't want you panickin' or nothin' about talkin' to him! I know how worried you were so I figured I'd talk to him first but I didn't know he'd go blowin' his head off!" Mondo's speech became frantic and louder as his mind became more panicked. Picking up on this, and knowing this is what happens when his partner gets nervous, Taka's facial expression softened a bit.</p><p>"I'm not angry. Perhaps a little frustrated, I will admit... But not angry."</p><p>At the change in tone and expression, Mondo began to calm down. "...'M sorry. I fucked up."</p><p>"You were trying to help. I can appreciate that, and I truly, truly do. However, my father is... A difficult man to deal with at the best of times; well meaning, but difficult. I just wanted to be with you when you spoke to each other for the first time to help ease things along."</p><p>"Yeah, I kinda learned that the hard way. He's really fuckin' protective of you. Kinda shocked me to be honest, seein' as you can kick ass like no one's business."</p><p>"It's been like that ever since mother..." Taka trailed off.</p><p>"Ah, shit Taka, I didn't know, I'm so sorry-"</p><p>"No, no, it isn't like that!" Taka raised his hands as if to try to physically stop Mondo from talking. "She just left one day, and never came back, most likely due to the scandal. I suppose he fears that one day, I may disappear too. Father never mentions her, so I believe it may still be a sore spot for him, so if I were you, I'd avoid that topic in your future conversations with him."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, of course... Wait." Mondo paused. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"</p><p>"I... Do think it may be a good idea for you to keep talking to him. Especially since you've already made yourself known to him."</p><p>"Shit man, I dunno..." Mondo looked skeptical, and seeing what kind of conversation he just had with the older Ishimaru, it was understandable.</p><p>"You don't need to see him face-to-face yet! Just calling is perfectly acceptable!"</p><p>"You sure about this, Taka? I mean, it didn't exactly go smoothly just now."</p><p>"Yes, but now you can say that I know and that you aren't keeping any secrets from me. That was one of the issues he had, correct?" </p><p>"..."</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm not saying you have to do it now. You don't even have to do it if it's making you worry that much-"</p><p>"I'll do it."</p><p>Taka's eyes widened slightly, before his face relaxed into a smile. Mondo, with a new-found determination in his eyes that Taka had only seen when he had discovered his passion for carpentry and woodwork, looked Taka in the face and clamped his hands on the hall monitor's shoulders.</p><p>"So you'll-" </p><p>"I'll talk to your old man. Keep talkin' to him until he gets the fact that I love ya into that skull of his!"</p><p>"Mondo... Thank you! And of course, I'll be here supporting you every step of the way!" Taka beamed at the taller man, his smile practically lighting up the room in Mondo's eyes.</p><p>"I know you will." Mondo grinned back, adding a bit of light to Taka's perspective as well.</p><p>Right before the conversation can develop any further, there's a series of rapid knocks at the door. Taka and Mondo look at each other before they both walk over, with Taka being the one opening the door. Outside the door, looking rather unkempt with his hair messier than usual, was Leon Kuwata.</p><p>"Taka, Mondo, have either of you seen Makoto? Been looking for the guy everywhere and I can't find any sign of him!"</p><p>"We ain't seen him. You sure it ain't a luck thing and he's having a period of good luck? I mean, he ain't interacting with you, so I'd say that's pretty luck- OW!" Mondo was cut off by a swift elbow to his side.</p><p>"Mondo, be polite!" Taka scolded before turning to Leon. "I'm afraid we haven't seen him. Have you tried asking Kirigiri or Togami? He's usually with those two if not with you, correct?"</p><p>"Tried asking. They haven't seen him either."</p><p>"I see. Have you tried calling him?"</p><p>"Straight to voicema- huh?" Leon was interrupted by a buzzing from his pocket. He pulled out his phone and, upon seeing the caller ID, almost dropped it to the floor before answering. "Makoto! Dude, where are you, we were supposed to- HOSPITAL?"</p><p>The hall monitor and biker gave the other a concerned look before nodding. Both boys waited for Leon to put his phone down before saying anything. Once the line was dead, Leon forcefully shoved his phone back into his pocket (once again almost dropping it in the process), and started to rush off in a panic until Taka stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>"Hold on a moment, Leon."</p><p>The baseball star groaned, "Taka, this REALLY isn't the time for-"</p><p>"I'm aware that there isn't a lot of time before visiting hours are over," Taka stated matter-of-factly, "which is why Mondo will drive you."</p><p>"Huh?" Leon stopped and peered at Mondo, who was already holding up the keys to his bike between his thumb and index finger.</p><p>"Taka'll keep everyone informed here, me 'n you have just gotta get to that hospital, ya hear?"</p><p>"O-Okay! Thanks guys, you fucking rock!"</p><p>Leon and Mondo began running down the halls as fast as their legs could carry them to the school car park as Taka rushed back into his dorm and grabbed his phone from the bed, opening up the chat.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat -</strong>
</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: Attention <strong>@everyone</strong>! I'm sorry to say that Makoto has been sent to the hospital for reasons unknown at this current time. Mondo is currently driving Leon to visit him, but all other visits are ill-advised at the minute due to the little time left within the visiting hours window at the hospital.</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Makoto's in hospital?</p><p><strong>TrustFundBaby</strong>: What has that fool done now?</p><p><strong>S.Maizono</strong>: NOOOOOOO KOTO QAQ</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: I'm aware that this is distressing, but please try to remain calm.</p><p><strong>Shortstack</strong>: WHO DARES HURT THE EGG?</p><p><strong>Tallstack</strong>: Should I look for a perpetrator?</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: No, wait, it hasn't been confirmed that there was any sort of attack! For all we know, it could have been a simple accident!</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: WE MUST FIGHT FOR THE EGG BOY!</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: NOT YOU TOO, CHIHIRO! EVERYONE PLEASE, WE HAVE NO CONFIRMED DETAILS YET, CALM DOWN!</p><p><strong>K.Kirigiri</strong>: Taka is correct. Unnecessary violence would only worry Makoto.</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: yeah, I guess. Sorry, Taka.</p><p><strong>Shortstack</strong>: but if it was an attack, the attacker must be brought to justice!</p><p><strong>Tallstack</strong>: Agreed.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- DM: M.Oowada - - - - &gt; K.Ishimaru (30 minutes later) -</strong>
</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: turns out the doofus fell down a set of stairs and broke his leg when he fell on it weird</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I see. What has the hospital said?</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: should be discharged in a couple days. turns out his luck saved him from any major breaks so looks like it's gonna heal up just fine</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: Ah, good! I shall let the others know! When will you and Leon be back?</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: in about an hour, Leon's making a big fuss over him while he can. kinda painful to watch tbh and it's irritatin the nurses</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I truly do appreciate you doing this for them, Mondo. Thank you so much.</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: you don't have to thank me for nothin'</p><p><strong>K.Ishimaru</strong>: I know, but I still feel like it should be said. You really are a kind man, Mondo! I'll let the others know. I'll see you soon. I love you!</p><p><strong>M.Oowada</strong>: I love you too</p><p>
  <br/>
  <strong>- Class Chat -</strong>
</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: <strong>@everyone</strong> Makoto will be fine and is expected to be out of the hospital within two days! It turns out he simply fell down a flight of stairs and injured his leg that way, so there were no attackers.</p><p><strong>Shortstack</strong>: WE MUST FIGHT THE STAIRS</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: HINA NO</p><p><strong>C.Fujisaki</strong>: I ALWAYS KNEW THEY WERE UP TO SOMETHING! DEATH TO THE STAIRS!!!</p><p><strong>Kickotaka</strong>: CEASE THIS AT ONCE!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>